Dark Knight, False Light
by galaxy guardian
Summary: Turns out Takako was a pawn for Galaxia aka Ireika, Queen of Disaster. And this Queen of Disaster has had it with Himeno and the Leafe Knights and seeks revenge. But, who is this new knight? Is he friend or foe? romance MUCH later
1. prologue: disaster knights

She held out her hand as the purple butterfly, also known as the transport demon, landed gracefully on her slender fingers.

"So, she has left us." The woman said, emotionless.

"Pardon?" A young man bathed in shadows asked.

"Takako. Takako is no longer on our side. She has abandoned her position as our Princess of Disaster. She has returned to herto the _Pretear _Himeno." She murmured, still slightly emotionless. A sharp intake of breath was heard from the young man and he took one step forward.

"Takako is..." He trailed off. The woman laughed.

"Do not act so surprised Kao. I've been expecting this for quite some time."

"You...have?" Kao asked, unsure of whether he should be asking the question.

"Yes, it is all going according to plan. Summon the other Knights Kao, we have much to discuss." She said, gently stroking the transport demon's wings. Kao bowed. "Yes Your Majesty," he bowed again. Then he knelt down on one knee and slammed his fist in the ground before him. "Haraku, Saraku, Garu, Kiru, Miraku, Hajiru, and Shanru." He named them off one by one. When they were called, the appeared in a circle around him. Kao pushed himself up into a standing position and faced the Queen as one with the other seven knights.

"You sent for us Your Majesty?" Garu asked, annoyed.

"Watch your tone Garu," Kiru warned. "She deserves your respect you moron."

"And why don't you keep you snidely little comments to yourself Kiru." He snapped back.

"Ohhh, looks like someone is a little fired up this morning. I know you're the Fire Knight, but this is a little extreme don't you think?" Miraku teased. He ducked as Garu's fist came flying at his head, barely dodging the attack. "Touchy aren't we?" He smirked, diving behind Kao for protection. Garu tried to follow him, but Kao grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the ten-year-old knight. Garu ignored the tightening sensation on his arms and neck and continued trying to reach out for Miraku to strangle him. Miraku stuck out his tongue, leaning out from behind the protection of Kao's legs.

"Enough you two," Sarkau began, "and you Garu are acting younger then Shanru." Saraku smiled slightly at the expression Garu was flashing his way. He forced the smile away, banishing the amusement from his mind. However, the other young knights, Hajiru and Shanru had no such intentions and let their laughter go. Garu redirected his scowl towards them. Haraku, who had been the only one not to talk since he had been summoned, turned to the Queen.

"You wish to discuss something with us." It was more of a statement then a question. She glanced at him quickly and then back to the transport demon that still had yet to leave.

"Yes. We may have a small setback among our plans. Takako is no longer our Princess of Disaster. She has been led, by the White Pretear, back to the Knights of Leafeania."

"The White Pretear? The _Legendary_ White Pretear? And this, this, _this girl _has actually managed to become the Princess of the Light. The bringer of the Leafe Snow?" Haraku gasped and she nodded calmly.

"So, what are we going to do Queen Galaxia?" Kiru asked.

"What do you think we should do?" Galaxia asked, still calm.

"Get Takako back?" Shanru asked, curious.

"Close child, but not quite. Think pure and good." She said sweetly to the youngest of her knights.

"Umm, Himeno?" He asked, looking for approval.

"Very good Shanru. Himeno Awayuki is exactly who I have in mind." Shanru beamed at the praise.

"Himeno? Why her?" Garu asked.

"Because, she became the White Pretear. If we can convince her to come to our side, no one can stand up to us." She smiled to herself and sent the transport demon away to its own kind and stood up, facing her knights. "This little set back may actually be to our advantage." She smiled. "Prepare yourselves Disaster Knights, or battle has just begun." They all bowed. Their right fists over their hearts and turned to leave. "Kao, you stay behind. I have different plans for you." Kao stopped mid-step and turned to face Galaxia.

"Yes Majesty?" He asked.

"You are different from the others. You are the Knight of Darkness. You are not a Disaster Knight. In fact, you are supposed to be on the side of the Leafe Knights and yet you are not. You fight on the side of disaster and destruction."

"But, with all due respect, I already know all of this. Why are you telling me again?"

"Patience Kao, all will be cleared in time. Let me finish and then ask your questions." She said calmly. "Your father was the original Knight of Darkness and I know this because I was the very first Pretear all those years ago. Back then, there were eight nights of Leafeania. The knights of Wind, Darkness, Sound, Fire, Light, Ice, Water, and Plants, while today, there are just seven, minus the Darkness. Your father abandoned the path of good and turned to the road of destruction. Following me as I had left before him. He loved me, I hated him, but there is a thin line between love and hate, and sooner then I had liked, I found I had grown to love him as well. He was King of Disaster and I his Queen. Together, we would take out the Knights who had betrayed me. The Knights I had believed to be my friends. We had won, they were gone and the Leafe was ours to take as we saw fit. But the wheel of life was always turning and turned to favor the side of good. New Knights were awakened along with a new Pretear. They had the memories the Knights before them had experienced beforehand. They fought us. They fought to protect the world and during the battle, your father was killed. I retreated, vowing to return and win once and for all. Not wanting themselves, nor the future knights to feel pain from the betrayal of the Knight of Darkness, they hid the memories of the incident from themselves, hidden until the memories would be needed again. A few months later, I found I was pregnant with you. Pregnant with the next Knight of Darkness. Your father had left behind a gift, a piece of our love. Where you and I were, time passed much slower. What was nine months to me was nine decades to the rest of the world. When you were born, I could do nothing but fall in love with the Knight of Darkness all over again. I raised you the way your father would have raised you and I think you would have made him proud."

"You think so Your Majesty?" Kao asked, trying to clear his throat as a lump had formed awhile ago. Sure he knew about his father, but he had never heard this story.

"He would be very proud Kao, very proud indeed." Galaxia smiled. "While you were growing up, I began to put my plans into motion, making it hard on all Pretears, turning them into my Princesses of Disaster if I could, and sometimes it worked. I was waiting, waiting for the time to attack. Meanwhile, you were growing older and you needed company, so I founded the Knights of Disaster. Those Knights were Haraku, Saraku, Garu, and Kiru. You all grew up together, growing as close as brothers. Then I found Miraku, Hajiru and Shanru. My circle of Disaster Knights were completed and rivaled the power of the Leafe Knights. Then Takako came along. She was a promising one she was, but unfortunately, she has left us and here we are, with a new plan, a plan that will begin with you Kao." Kao bowed.

"I have only the need for your orders. What shall this plan be Majesty?"

"Your job Prince Kao, is to return to the Leafe Knights. Return to them and make them remember what they think to be the myth of the Knight of Darkness. Teach them that the 'myth' is actually true. Tell them that you never sided with us and that you escaped. Their memories should be reawakened and you can convince them that you side with them. That you belong with _them. _Once you do that, we will speak once more. Leave now, I shall tell the others of your departure. Put our plan into motion so that we may leave this dreary place and live in Leafeania, like we are supposed too. Do your Mother and Father proud. Do us all proud Prince Kao."

"Could you expect anything less from me Your Majesty?" Kao asked, bowing low and smiling slightly.

"I could not expect less even if I tried. Now go, the sooner you leave the easier for yourself, the battle between the Great Tree of Fenril and Himeno was not long ago, if you leave now, you can tell them you escaped during the fight. Tell them I was distracted and for my sake, stay safe My Son." She stepped down and embraced him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother's small yet powerful frame. He was a good foot taller then her, but she still had an aura of authority around her. An aura that he loved as well as respected. He smiled into her lavender colored hair.

"Of course Mother." He could feel her smile, though he could not see it.

**Bloopers**

"Yes Your Majesty," he bows again. Then he kneels down on one knee and slams his fist in the ground before him. Kao's face screws up in a painful expression and he lifts his hand up slowly. "I should have taken the ring off first!" He cries, cradling his hand to his chest and hopping around as everyone laughs. "It's NOT FUNNY!" He yells out.

Garu tried to follow him, but Kao grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the ten-year-old knight. Kao yanks too hard and the Fire Knight falls backwards and just lays there stunned. Everyone laughs.

"Sorry Garu, don't know my own strength." Kao laughs. He reaches his hand out for Garu and Garu grasps it and pulls hard. Kao loses his balance and falls next to Garu.

"Payback's a Bitch ain't it Kao?" Garu asked then he starts laughing as did Kao.

"So, she has left us." The woman says, emotionless.

"Pardon?" A young man bathed in shadows asks.

"Tacakeo..." She trails off and starts laughing. "Guess doughnuts weren't enough for the breakfast table! Now I'm turning Takako into cake!" She calls out and everyone laughs.

"Yes, it is all going according to plan. Summon the other Knights Kao, we have much to discuss." She says gently stroking the transport demon's wings. Kao bows. "Yes Your Majesty," he bows again. Then he kneels down on one knee and slams his fist in the ground before him. "Haraku, Saraku, Garu, Kiru, Miraku, Hajiru, and Shanwu." He stops and repeats, "Hawaku, Sawaku, Gawu, Kiwu, Mirweekwu, Hajiwu, and Shanwu." He says again in baby tone. Everyone laughs at him and Garu walks up and pounds him on the back.

"Keep messing up this scene don't you dude?" Kao looks at him,

"At least I remembered to take the ring of this time!" Everyone laughs.


	2. hide & seek

**Chapter 1**

Go was kneeled by a shimmering lake. "Mmm how delicious!" He cried, swallowing the mouthful of water he had held in his cupped hand.

"Yes, it seems Leafenia's back to normal." Kei said, looking down at Go with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah it's great!" Hayate agreed. Go and Kei looked up at him surprised. "It's really great!" Hayate continued. Kei cried out in surprise and Go pushed himself into a standing position slowly, as if he was cautious of Hayate. There was no way he was actually cheerful. Hayate turned around, heading for the door out of Leafenia. They followed him with their eyes, all of the while saying "uh" uncertainly.

"He's...he's smiling." Go murmured.

"A big disaster will happen tomorrow." Kei said as the both watched Hayate leave.

Hayate walked out of the portal from Leafenia and stood in a white marble gazebo with a water fountain in the middle. He no longer wore his wind knight attire, but his usual jeans, navy blue long sleeved tee-shirt and his white over coat.

"Hayate!" He looked for the person who had called his name. He spotted Himeno, waving to him happily and laughing. He smiled slightly. Together, they walked from the gazebo towards the mansion.

"How's Leafenia?" Himeno asked, her hand clasped behind her back, looking up at him.

"Everything is all right now." Hayate replied his hands in his overcoat pockets. Himeno looked down with a smile on her face.

"That's great. I'm really glad." She glanced at Hayate out of the corners of her eyes. "Umm. Well um, what.." She began.

"What about them?" Hayate finished for her, referring to Sasame and Takako. He told her how happy they were.

"I see. It's great they told each other how they felt!" She said happily. She looked up at him, her eyes big and sparkling, directing her smile towards him. Hayate blushed and gasped.

"Huh? What?" Himeno asked, confused by his actions. Hayate looked away blushing.

"Nothing. Shin and Hajime said Mawata was going to be making cake." He nervously. He starting walking away. (or rushing)

"Hey! Wait!" Himeon called following him with her puzzled gaze. She jumped forward and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Uh. Hey what are you doing?" Hayate demanded still blushing. He yanked his arm out of her hands with his hand still snug in his pocket. He shook off only one of her hands; the other was still clutching his elbow. It didn't phase her a bit.

"Come here!" She said, wrapping her hand that had been shook off tightly around his arm and clutching it to her. Her head rested slightly on his arm and she started giggling. Hayate watched the heavens, still blushing. He didn't shake her off this time. "Oh yeah. I've gotten quite good at kandama!" Himeon bragged.

"You still have that thing?" Hayate asked. "You should just throw it away."

"That's horrible! I've been practicing all this time!" Himeno cried.

"Throw it away." Hayate argued.

"Don't wanna!" Himeno retorted.

"Throw it away!" Hayate urged.

"NO!" Himeno cried louder, but still happily, as if it were a joke.

"Okay okay. Keep it!" Hayate laughed. "Though I don't see why you need to keep it."

"Don't you remember? I need it to keep practicing my concentration!" Himeno asked, cocking her head to the side slightly and smiling at him.

"Concentration? I think defeating the Great Tree of Fenril gives proof that your concentration is just fine." Hayate told her. Himeno shrugged then smiled slyly at him.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but I still have to show you I can do the kandama. When you first gave it to me, you got to gloat because I couldn't do it. Now it's time for payback!" Himeno laughed to herself and started to walk inside proudly with her nose in the air.

"Himeno! Stair!" Hayate warned, but too late. She tripped up the stairs, but caught herself before her nose would have hit. Hayate rushed up to her.

"Himeno? Are you okay?" He asked. Himeno jumped up laughing, her hand behind her head embarrassed.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" She assured, "Just being my normal klutzy self is all!" She laughed.

"Klutzy self? You mean you were being a Tulip Head." Hayate corrected, crossing his arms across his chest and smirking. Himeno immediately stopped laughing and her eyes went icy and started glaring. She clenched her fists at her sides and swung one forward. Hayate lost his smirk and looked a little frightened before teleporting to the top of the stairs. Himeno's fist still continued forward and hit the ground, creating a large crater in the pavement. Hayate gulped, that would have been his stomach. "Calm down Tulip Head, before you cause real damage." He teased again. She turned to him, glaring even icier then before, if that were even possible. Hayate hesitated a moment before turning on his heal and dashing into the Awayuki Mansion. Himeno gave chase.

Ten minutes later, Hayate was hiding in Himeno's father's office. He collapsed into a chair by the fireplace, which was currently warming up the large study comfortably. He breathed in deeply and sighed. Man that girl could run. Himeno's father came in.

"Hayate? What are you doing in here? I thought you would be out with Himeno." He saw Hayate blush and he smiled to himself.

"Actually, I'm hiding from her." Hayate mumbled.

"What for?" He asked. Hayate swallowed and then looked up.

"I called her Tulip Head?" He answered as if asking if his reply was what the older man was looking for.

"Oh I see. Well, you can stay here for as long as you like, but I can tell you, my daughter will find you one way or another. I would just like to ask you that when she does, try to get out of here before she can cause some serious damage." He laughed at the sour expression on Hayate's face.

"You know, I am a Leafe Knight. I could just use my wind powers on her." Hayate mumbled. The rest of the Awayuki family had been informed about what the Pretear was and all about the history of the Leafe Knights.

"You could, but you won't." Kaoru said, setting his laptop on the desk and pulling up a chair. Hayate sighed.

Meanwhile, Himeno was still jogging around the mansion halls looking for the wind knight. **'Where could he be?' **She thought. She stopped in the middle of the hall and headed towards her room. He'd come out eventually and when he did, then he would pay. She laughed to herself. Opening the door, she took the scarf she had been wearing and tossed it onto the chair at her desk. He walked over to the window and grabbed the watering can and watered her mother's flowers.

"Hello mom." She whispered. "Sorry I haven't talked to you for awhile, but well, we've all been busy. The Knights all have rooms here if they want to use them and me and my stepsisters and stepmother have been getting along better. It feels more like a family. It's great that Takako and Sasame are together now too. It's happier around here without demon larvae to fight all of the time and I don't feel so lonely anymore. I guess you could say I'm thankful there was a Princess of Disaster. It's because of her I met the Leafe knights and that our family gets along better know." Himeno smiled. She stopped watering the pink flowers and moved to the yellow ones out on her balcony. Even though it was starting to get cold, they were still bright yellow and in full bloom. She smiled happily.

"Can I help Himeno?" Asked Shin. She looked down at him happily.

"Sure you can. Here you go." She said, giving him the watering can. It was practically as big as he was and he had to use both hands to hold it, but a smile was on his face none the less. While Shin was watering the flowers, Mannen, Mawata and Hajime came into her room.

"There you are Shin! You win; you were the last one we found." Mawata called to him.

"Hello Mawata." Himeno greeted.

"Hi Himeno, we've been playing hide and seek." She smiled. The words hide and seek struck a memory in Himeno.

"Speaking of hide and seek, have any of you seen Hayate, he still needs to be taught a lesson to."

"What did he do this time Himeno?" Mannen asked. Himeno's face looks like she bit into a lemon.

"He called me Tulip Head again." Everyone laughed.

"I saw him just a little while ago." Hajime offered. "He was sneaking out of your father's study." Himeno smirked.

"Come on guys, we've got a Wind Knight to find." She led the way as Hajime, Mannen, Shin and Mawata followed her out of her room.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

written by: galaxy guardian co-written by: ilovekyo (editor)


	3. the 8th knight

**Chapter Two**

Sunlight spilled in through the window, casting golden patterns onto Himeno's tulip quilt. She groaned and rolled over, hiding her face underneath the pillow. Moments later, there was a knock on the door and Mawata poked her head in.

"Come on Himeno, if you don't get up now, you'll be late for school." Himeno pulled her head out from its comfortable hiding place and sat up. She smiled brightly at her stepsister.

"Why good morning Mawata! Do you want to walk to school today or are you going to be taking the limo with Mayune?" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked to her closet, pulling out her school uniform.

"I have to be at school early today, so I'll take the limo and walk with you next time. Is that okay?" Mawata asked.

"Oh. That's fine. I'll look forward to it." Himeno said, flashing the younger girl a smile to show she wasn't mad.

"Okay, see you at school Himeno." Mawata told her, closing the door, so Himeno could change.

Moments later, Himeno's book bag was slung over her shoulder and she was rushing out the door.

"Goodbye mother, dad, I'll see you after school!" She cried out, heading for the front doors.

"You be careful Himeno!" Natsue called after her.

"I will!" Himeno closed the door behind her and slid down the banister, landing perfectly on the ground at the bottom. "Yes! My fastest time ever!" She started running for the gates. She was so busy running for school, she didn't notice the figure watching her from behind a tree. He smirked to himself before turning around to the small transport demon resting on a bush behind him. He nodded and watched as the butterfly flew off. He disappeared in a flash of black light.

Himeno was early today, so she stopped running and decided to enjoy a relaxing walk to school. She walked by an alley and stopped suddenly. Her book bag fell from her clutches and she glanced through the shadowed alley walls. Then she shrugged and giggled to herself, kneeling to pick up what she had dropped. She started laughing at her thoughts. "I could have sworn I felt a demon larvae in there a moment ago. That's the last time I have six bowls of cereal and seven pieces of toast for breakfast." She took a hold of the handle of her book bag, when she felt it again. She looked up and came face to face with a demon larvae. Quite literally. Their faces were twelve inches apart. She blinked a few times before she screamed and fell backwards onto her rear in surprise. She pushed herself up and tried to run, but the demon larvae had a tentacle wrapped around her ankle and Himeno, ate pavement. The larvae began to pull her towards it and she felt the sidewalk dig into her skin through her uniform.

"Dammit! Why does a demon larvae have to show up now? When I'm alone and no one expects it to show up!" She grumbled resisting the pull and grabbed onto the side of a building, hoisting herself up onto her feet. She tried walking forward, but couldn't go any farther then two steps. "Damn you stupid worm, let me go!" Her wish was granted and she fell forward, but she grabbed onto the building beside her tighter before she could fall again. She glanced over her shoulder and gasped at what she saw. A man of about 18 years old with white, shoulder length, hair and a black outfit, was holding up shield made of black light. She blinked. She blinked again. This guy had powers like the Leafe knights.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to run?" The man demanded. She glared at him before turning on her heal and running for the park. '_Good thing I came a little early today'_ she thought. No more then two seconds later, he called out to her.

"Duck!" The guy yelled, and she threw herself to the ground without a moment's hesitation. The demon larvae went flying two feet above her and slammed into a tree. She didn't have any time to think as it got up and charged her again, but she couldn't dodge. The white haired boy appeared in front of her and summoned another shield. The demon hit, bounced off and went flying again. The man sighed before bending down and grasping Himeno's upper harm tightly. "Up we get!" Her urged, pulling her up. Before she could blink, he was dragging her behind him as he ran.

"Wait just a second!" She cried, yanking her arm free of his grip and stopping. He stopped and whirled around to face her. "Who the hell are you and why do you have the powers of a Leafe Knight?" She demanded. He glared at her.

"Look. Could you pick another time to ask such silly and unimportant questions?"

"Unimportant? How are these questions unimportant? I don't know who you are and all of a sudden, you show up, using the powers of the Leafe Knights and go about shouting orders at me. You sound like Hayate did." The man's face went icy.

"Don't compare me to him little girl." He ordered, grabbing a hold of her arm and dragging her behind him again.

"Hey! Little girl? What's your problem? You don't even know me and here you are, spitting out insults!"

"I recommend arguing with me some other time little girl. For example, sometime when we '_aren't_' being chased by a giant caterpillar!" He shouted. Himeno looked behind her out of the corners of her eyes, seeing as how she couldn't stop to turn around because this guy had a hold of her arm. Sure enough the giant caterpillar, as the guy had called it, was giving chase and gaining on them. She took in a shocked breath. The larvae was ripping apart the trees that were in its way, not even slowing down. "We're not going to get anywhere like this!" The man grumbled. He stopped and turned to Himeno. His hand left her arm, and his arm went around the back of her shoulders and the other was under her knees. He picked her up bridal style and without even a second glance, crouched down and leapt up into the air, using his ability to fly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Himeno demanded.   
"Put me down! You have no right to be carrying me like this, not to mention, carrying me at all!"

"What, you want me to put you down? With that demon larvae?" He asked sarcastically. She looked over her shoulder and down at the ground. She sweat-dropped at what she saw. The demon was circling under them, ripping up the ground.

"Uh. Never mind. I'm good right here." She mumbled nervously.

"I'll bet you are." The guy grumbled. "You have to get to school right? I'd say the bell will ring in about four minutes."

"Oh no! I'll never make it! This sucks!" Himeno cried out to no one unparticular. The guy sighed.

"I'll get you there. But you owe me!" He growled. Himeno stared at him in shock.

"Umm? Thank you?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

No more than two minutes later, the white haired guy set Himeno down in front of her school gates. "There you go little girl, but you owe me!" He growled.

"Okay. Meet me here after school ends then." Himeno instructed.

"What? Why should I?" He demanded.

"Because I owe you remember?" Himeno retorted, hands on her hips. The warning bell rang and Himeno glanced up at the school's clock. "I gotta go. Just say you'll be here alright?" She rushed. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. I'll be here. Are you happy now?" Himeno flashed him a big smile.

"Alright, see you then!" She spun around and raced for the doors, sending him a wave over her shoulder. He just stared after her.

Himeno and the rest of the students flowed out of the school's front doors, packed tighter then a groups of fish caught in a fishermen's net. She waved to her friends as she walked past them and headed towards the gates. She saw Hayate arguing with the guy who had saved her earlier that day, but he was wearing different clothes, gray pants, black long sleeved tee-shirt and white tennis shoes. Hayate's fists were clenched by his sides and his face was flushed in anger. The other guy was in pretty much the same position. . She ran up to them and heard some of what they were shouting at each other.

"What do you mean you waiting here for Himeno?" Hayate shouted, anger obvious.

"Exactly what I meant you air head! I'm waiting here for Himeno. Why are you in love with her or something?" He shouted back, equally as loud. Hayate blushed slightly, but didn't back down.

"What's it to you moron?" Hayate demanded. The other guy opened up his mouth to argue back, but Himeno interrupted.

"What's going on here!" Himeno interrupted, stepping in between the two.

"I was just asking this punk here, why he was waiting here for you." Hayate growled, flashing the guy a dirty look.

"Like I have to explain myself to you, you bastard!" He shot back, sending his own dirty look. Himeno starting laughing. These two were fighting like cats and dogs. They both whipped around to stare at her.

"What's your problem Himeno?" The white haired guy snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Himeno stopped laughing and looked at him, flabbergasted.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I know more then your name. I know your the Pretear and that this air head here is Hayate the Leafe Knight of Wind " Both Himeno and Hayate stared at him shocked. Hayate stepped in front of Himeno protectively.

"Who are you!" Hayate demanded in a snarling tone. The guy sighed sarcastically as if they should know him, before plastering on a fake smile and sticking his hand out as if he was going to shake someone else's.

"Hello. My name is Kao. The missing eighth knight of Leafe. The Knight of Darkness. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He cried in mock happiness. They stared at him as if Kao was crazy.

written by: galaxy guardian co-written by: ilovekyo (editor)


	4. how many times?

**Chapter Three**

"Come again?" Go asked. All of the Knights were surrounding Kao, looking at him as if he was some sort of crazy animal in a zoo.

"How many times do I have to tell you people? My name is Kao, I'm the eighth knight and my powers are over darkness. Does it make sense to you now?" Kao demanded. Folding his arms over his chest in frustration. Himeno figured he would probably cross his arms when ever he was irritated, angry, upset, sad, actually, pretty much all of the time.

"Make sense? How can you expect this to make sense. You just show up out of the blue and expect us to believe that you're a Leafe Knight? Come on, get real." Mannen argued, shaking his head from side to side in disbelief.

"Is there really an eighth knight Hayate?" Shin asked innocently, looking up and hugging Tipi to his chest. The little pink bird squeaked quietly and wiggled to create more room for itself.

"I doubt it." Hayate grumbled.

"If there were an eighth knight, I would have heard about it." Sasame spoke up. Hajime started cracking up and Sasame looked at him confused.

"You don't realize what you just said?" Hajime asked between laughing. "You said you would have '_heard_' about it. Get it? '_Heard_'and your the Knight of Sound?" He started laughing, clutching his sides. Sasame shook his head in amusement, smiling.

"Would you loosers start talking like I'm actually here? I'm not some sort of exhibit who can't understand what you people are saying you know." Kao all but shouted to everyone.

"Yeah right, you could have fooled me." Hayate muttered, looking away bored. Kao glared at him, biting his tongue and holding back the insults he so wanted to shove down Hayate's throat. Instead, he tossed his shoulder length white hair over his shoulder to keep his hands busy and away from Hayate's face, but Hayate noticed.

"Just try it Dark Boy." Hayate insulted, glaring at Kao from out of the corners of his eyes. Kao's fists clenched at his sides.

"Don't push your luck air head. I've just about had it with you." Kao hissed.

"Kei?" Go asked out of the corners of his mouth, making sure Hayate and Kao were still busy. "Was this, that disaster you were referring to yesterday in Leafenia?" Kei shrugged.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll fit the description I suppose."

"What description?" Mannen demanded, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Go hit him in the back of the head. "Oww! What you do that for you jerk?" Mannen mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"This is none of your business you little punk. Leave this to us older knights." Go replied, hands crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"Us older knights this, us older knights that! Would you stop using this older knight crap. This effects us all you know. There is no 'me' in teamwork. Remember? We're a team!" Mannen shot back. Hajime and Shin nodded behind him. They had come up a little while ago, to give support to their friend.

"Who do you think taught you the meaning of 'teamwork' you brat." Go growled.

"I don't know, but I do know who '_didn't_' teach me." Mannen answered, casting Go a meaningful stare.

"Why you little monster. You need to respect you elders." Go snapped, balling his fist.

"And when I find one, I'll be more then happy to." Mannen replied angrily.

"Would you two take a breather or something? You're acting worse then Kao and Hayate over there!" Himeno snapped, motioning to the arguing pair. "And you two should knock it off as well!" She called to the others. They both stopped mid word and glanced at her. They both gave each other an icy glare before facing the other way so they were back to back. Kao's hand crossed over his chest and Hayate's in his coat pockets.

"What ever." Kao hissed.

"Sure. If you say so." Hayate sighed.

"That's better. Now, let's clear this up in more of an adult matter shall we?" Himeno asked happily, giving everyone a look, waiting for them to nod. Kao whirled around gaping at them like they were lunatics.

"How many times do I need to explain myself to you people!" He exclaimed. "This has to be the what? The fifth time?"

"Actually, it's the fourth time." Mannen corrected.

"And we've heard about the 'eighth knight' stuff." Hajime continued.

"We just want to know what you are doing here." Shin finished. "Right?" He asked, looking at everyone. Himeno smiled down at him.

"That's right!" Himeno praised. She turned her gaze towards Kao. "What are you doing here? I thought there was only seven knights. Where did you come from?" She asked. Kao sighed, exasperated.

"If we got into all of that, we'd be here until next Saturday!" He cried, throwing his arms into the air.

"Next Saturday is tomorrow." Mannen said. Kao glared at him.

"Would you stop doing that? You are really beginning to bug me you little pest! Besides, 'next Saturday is tomorrow,' doesn't even make any sense." Mannen shrugged.

"Doesn't have to. Irritating people is my hobby. Call it a gift." He boasted.

"Or a curse." Go mumbled under his breath. No one paid him any attention.

"Anyways..." Himeno interrupted, "This doesn't explain what you are doing here." She said, unnaturally cheerful given the circumstances they were in.

"Not to mention, I still don't believe a word you have said so far." Hayate put in. Kao ignored him and answered Himeno.

"Like I said it would take to long to...MOVE!" He shouted, leaping forward and grabbing Himeno around the waist and shoving Hayate, pushing them out of harm's way. The demon larvae from earlier had shot out a tentacle from behind the bushes and hit where all three had been just seconds before. Everyone got into defending positions, transforming into knights and leaping out of the way as the tentacle did a double take and attacked them all. To everyone's surprise, more tentacles shot out of nowhere and entangled them all except for Himeno. Hayate had dived in front of her and got captured in her place.

"No!" Himeno shouted before a tentacle wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Dammit! Himeno!" Hayate shouted, struggling to get free

"Himeno!" Everyone else called in unison. Kao however, did not call out, and instead, attacked the larvae with a beam of black light and it dropped him. He flew towards Himeno and cut her loose, catching her before she fell.

"Do you like getting into trouble or something? This is the second time I've had to '_carry_' you out of danger." Kao complained. Himeno blushed in embarrassment. "Himeno? Will you pre't with me?" Kao asked seriously.

"Huh? You want me to what?" Himeno demanded.

"Not because I want to. Because I have to and maybe it will convince you all of who I really am." Kao snapped. Himeno nodded, unsure. Kao held out his hand and she placed hers in his.

The familiar light appeared and seconds later, she was the Pretear of the Darkness. Her outfit was a sleeveless turtleneck with gloves that went up to the middle of her upper arms. In the front her shirt was short, ending at her waist, but in the back, it was like a long overcoat and reached the middle of her calves. On her chest where wings with a star in the middle and her skirt was layered with two skirts. Her boots ended below her knees and on her head was a tiara made of stars. The one in the center was the largest and the kept getting smaller and smaller. She glanced down at her outfit.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "This is kinda cool."

"This is the power of Darkness. The power of the night is yours to command. Summon the bow and arrows so we can get this over with." She heard Kao say mentally.

"But how. I've never experienced your power before." She asked.

"I'll walk you through it."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes and picture the cresent moon. It's arched, like a bow." She nodded and moments later, she held a bow made of black light. "Now" Kao continued, "Picture a shooting star. It's fast and straight, just like arrows." She pictured a star and an arrow, also made of black light, appeared. Without any further direction from Kao, she knocked it, aimed at the tentacles that held the other knights, and fired.

"Picture where you want the arrow to go. If you see it cutting them all free, it will." Kao instructed and Himeno nodded without a word. The arrow made a circle around the larvae and cut them all free. "Now Himeno, imagine the arrow returning to you safely." She did and caught it with ease. She knocked it again and started searching for the core while the other seven knights covered her. She soon spotted it in the forehead of the demon and she fired. It hit without any trouble and the demon larvae turned into the form of a seed and vanished in a dark, purple light.

"Himeno you okay?" Sasame asked, flying up to her.

"I should be asking you the same question!" She replied with a smile.

"Nah, I think we're all okay. By the way, nice outfit." He smiled and she started to laugh nervously.

"Himeno! Are you hurt! Did that bastard hurt you?" Hayate asked her. Before Himeno could answer him, a light surrounded her and Kao appeared next to her.

"You're not quiet you air head!" He shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I did say it out loud didn't I Dark Boy?" Hayate yelled back. Everyone looked on before turning around and heading for the Mansion.

"Come on Himeno, let's leave these two to their fight and besides, it's almost dinner time!." Go called out.

"Um...Okay!" She cried out before running to catch up with them all. Hayate and Kao didn't even notice they were left alone.

written by: galaxy guardian co-written by: ilovekyo (editor)


	5. dinner shocks

**Chapter Four**

The dining room double doors burst open with a thud and Hayate and Kao stormed in. Everybody stared, surprised for a few seconds before shrugging it off and returning to their meals and side conversations.

"Why didn't you tell me you left?" Hayate asked, pulling out the chair beside Himeno, "I could have saved myself a lot of trouble." He continued.

"Yeah, trouble for yourself." Kao muttered under his breath, leaning against the dining room window frame. Sasame heard and smiled to himself, amused. Himeno smiled at Hayate, around the fork that was in her mouth. She took a moment to swallow before giggling.

"I couldn't have gotten your attention even if I had tried. You were so bent on getting the last word in yours and Kao's argument." She laughed again before loading her fork up with food and shoving it into her mouth, chewing happily. Hayate blushed, picking up his own fork and joining the meal, staring at his plate in embarrassment.

"Himeno? May I ask who this young man is?" Natsue, her stepmother asked, motioning towards Kao sulking at the window. Himeno glanced at him before answering Natsue.

"I met him this morning." She spoke around the food in her mouth.

"Himeno, please don't talk with your mouth full. And how exactly did you meet him this morning?" Natsue asked. Himeno swallowed.

"I'm sorry mother. I met Kao this morning while I was walking to school. I was attacked by a demon larvae in an alley." She mumbled casually and taking a drink of her water. Kao glanced at everyone, tilting his head slightly in their direction to see their reactions.

Hayate choked on his food, Go's drink was spit out and splattered all over his shirt, Kei's fork slipped from his hand and clattered on his plate, Sasame stared at Himeno with wide eyes, his fork and knife held over his steak, Shin, Mannen, Hajime stared at her with gaping mouths, and Mawata, Mayune, Kaoru, and Natsue stared at her with worried looks. Himeno set her glass of water down and started to pound Hayate on the back, trying to get him to breathe while she looked at everyone else with confused eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently. Kao returned to looking out the window, his interest in the conversation gone.

"A demon larvae?" Sasame asked. "But how is that possible?"

"What does it matter?" Kei asked, returning to his meal, "It's gone now and won't cause us any more trouble."

"But, there is no Princess of Disaster to summon or control them anymore. How did it get here?" Go asked. He was looking down at his chest, dabbing his shirt with a napkin. Trying to soak up the water he had spilled.

"I sure wish I could have been the one to save Himeno." Mannen sighed, pushing his food around on his plate with his fork.

"I can't believe we missed it all. We never see any action." Hajime muttered, propping his head up on his hand, pretty much in the same state as Mannen.

"What are you talking about you two?" Kei asked, "You helped destroy it this afternoon. Remember?" They looked at him and grinned, feeling better now that they were reminded they had helped. Go snorted.

"Are you okay Himeno?" Shin asked sweetly. Worried about the demon larvae attack they had all been absent for. Himeno's family nodded in agreement. She smiled and reassured them all she was fine.

"What were you doing in an alley anyways?" Kaoru demanded his daughter. She sweat-dropped.

"Yes, I quite agree." Natsue nodded, patting her mouth with her napkin before placing it neatly on her lap again. Himeno slid down in her chair.

"I wasn't _in_ the alley dad. I was walking by it on my way to school."

"Speaking of which," Hayate spoke up since he had finally regained his breath. He glared at Kao and Kao went rigid in irritation. "What were you doing near Himeno on her way to school? Were you stalking her?" Hayate accused. Kao turned around.

"I was trying to contact you guys, and you're lucky I was watching her or else she'd be digested right about now!" Kao countered.

"So you saved Himeno?" Mawata asked. Kao turned to her.

"Yeah. Why? Is that a crime?" He asked, his tone softening slightly. Mawata smiled at him.

"No. But I thank you for saving her. I almost lost her once. I wouldn't want it to happen again." She grinned slightly and reached for her glass. Kao watched her before crossing his arms and leaning against the frame again. Mayune watched, her face flushing slightly in anger. There was no way she'd let Kao and Mawata get together. It would never happen as long as she was around, baby sister or not.

"He's right." Himeno laughed. "He did help me out." Hayate sighed and returned to his meal. Everyone else gave each other knowing looks.

"Well in that case." Kaoru spoke up, "You'll have to join us for dinner Kao." He got up and walked over to Kao, guiding him to an empty chair at the table. Kaoru returned to his seat. "So, tell us more about yourself." He said, wresting his chin on his clasped hands. Kao looked at him unsure. He stared at the plate that had been placed before him and then began.

"Um, well, my name is Kao. I'm the eighth knight and well, that's pretty much it." He looked up and discovered the whole table had been staring at him. The Knights looked away, bored. They had already heard this story before.

"There has to be more than that." Kaoru said, resting his arm on the table.

"There is, but the story is too long for tonight." Kao said, picking at his food, before taking a bite.

"Then, will you tell us tomorrow?" Natsue asked.

"I don't know if I'll be here tomorrow." Kao replied.

"Is that so? Then, you are welcome to one of the spare bedrooms here. Everyone knows there are plenty to go around." Kao's stare shifted from his forkful of food to her face. His expression nothing but surprise.

"Really? I mean, are you sure?" Natsue laughed at his question.

"Of course, but will you tell us all the whole story tomorrow?" She asked, taking a sip of her water. Kao nodded.

"Couldn't hurt." Everyone smiled, happy and looking forward to it. All but Hayate. Let's just say, he was a bit upset with the whole arrangement.

From that point on, dinner went smoothly, full of laughter and jokes. Kao even cracked a small smile every now and then. Soon everyone was done and heading in for the night. Mawata walked up to Kao and formally introduced herself.

"Hello. Kao right?" She asked happily, holding her hand out. Kao hesitated before taking it.

"Yes, and you're Mawata." Their hands let go of eachother.

"Yup. I have a book I need to read, so I have to turn in. See you tomorrow morning?" Kao nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, see you then, and, hope you like it here!" She called over her shoulder as she walked down the hall towards her room. Kao smiled slightly until Himeno approached from behind.

"Shall I show you to your room?" She asked with a smile. Kao looked at her and nodded with out a word. "Then follow me this way." She continued happily. When they turned a corner, Kao bumped into someone and caught their lower arm before the person fell.

"Sorry." He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"You almost knock a girl over and you think you can get away with a simple sorry?" Mayune demanded. Himeno looked nervous. "Oh no, you have to do something for me in order to be forgiven." She informed. Kao snorted. "Don't you snort at me! You should apologize." Mayune huffed, hands on her hips. In her mind, she was planning her usual plan. Turn him into her personal servant and make him fall madly in love with her. Kao snorted again.

"I caught you didn't I? That should be enough for you. Be happy I didn't let you fall. I know what you're planning and the answer is no." He muttered in a bored tone before walking around her and following Himeno again. Mayune stared at him, her mouth closing and opening over and over in shock.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Himeno started to laugh and had to hold herself against the wall to keep from falling over.

"What's got you so worked up?" Kao growled. Himeno continued laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"What's so hard to believe?" Kao demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You! You knew she was planning to make you her personal servant. She would have dragged you to her room, made you stand outside the shower doors as she 'bathed', while you held her robe. During her shower, she would ask you questions about yourself and try to get you to fall in love with her! She's done it to Hayate, Sasame and Go!" Himeno's eyes were twinkling as she told him the story. Kao's arms dropped to his sides and his bored expression turned into one of surprise.

"THAT IS WHAT SHE WAS GOING TO DO TO ME?" He cried in horror. Now it was Himeno's turn to look surprised.

"You didn't know that?" Himeno asked.

"NO! I just knew I wouldn't like it!" Himeno started laughing again, but this time she led him to his room.

"Here you go. Hope you like it." Himeno said, opening the door for him. He nodded and walked in.

"I'm sure I will." He muttered.

"Good night Kao!"

"Night." When Himeno left, closing the door behind him, a man stepped out of the shadow's of Kao's new room. "Garu, how is the demon larvae? It's not hurt is it?" Kao asked. Garu smiled.

"Not at all. Your mother called it back and it's fine. By the way, she is very pleased with your progress. You have gotten here faster and smoother then she thought possible." It was Kao's turn to smile.

"Tell her, it's all going according to plan and we'll be able to move to the next phase when I make the knights remember the myth of the Knight of the Dark." Garu bowed.

"As you wish Prince Kao." Kao rolled his eyes.

"We grew up together Garu, no need for the formalities."

"Yes Sire!" Garu mocked before vanishing an a burst of flames.

"Tell Mother I'll contact you all in a few days!" Kao called out into the air. He heard Garu's laughter echo in the room and Kao smiled satisfied before throwing himself onto the bed and falling asleep.

written by: galaxy guardian and co-written by: ilovekyo (editor)


	6. promised ice cream

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Kao woke up in unfamiliar surroundings to the sound of feet pounding on the hard floors outside his door. He opened one of hislilac eyes and watched the shadows that were cast from the light out in the hall, into his room underneath the door. Recognizing, the voices of Mannen, Shin and Hajime, he closed his eye again and rolled over on the other side. Though he may have tried to deny it earlier, he was quite comfortable in this room and this bed. King sized with silk sheets and a matching silk blanket were exactly to his liking.

"Do you think he's awake?" Kao heard Shin ask the others.

"He should be, it's almost ten in the morning." Hajime answered. Kao's eyes shot open and he stared at the digital clock that was on the bedside table. Sure enough, the numbers read 9:43. He groaned mentally before rolling off of the bed and landing lazily on the floor, wrapped in a heap of dark blue sheets. Mannen snickered out in the hall.

"He's awake now." Mannen whispered, "I think he even fell out of bed!" All three of them laughed amongst themselves. Kao glared at the door, as if ordering it to punish the young children on the other side. He changed into his gray pants and white tennis shoes but wore a sleeveless black tee-shirt with a gray vest over it. Quickly, we walked to the attached bathroom and rinsed his face with cold water. He dried his face quickly and slung the towel over his shoulders. Then he marched towards the door, to catch the culprits snickering outside. He smirked. He could hear them leaning up against it and knew once he opened the door, they would fall forward and be at his mercy. Slowly so as not to make a sound, he crept over and reached for the silver door knob and turned it silently. He stepped to the side as the three fell forward just like he had predicted.

"Well well well. What have we here?" Kao asked in a semi-angry voice. His arms were crossed over his chest and he stared down at them as they looked up at him. They were still lying on the floor and Kao seemed even larger and looked more threatening then when they were standing up. "A group of eavesdroppers huh?" He continued, leaning against the door frame. One ankle crossed casually over the other.

Mannen and Hajime gulped, but Shin sniffled. Kao lost his threatening stare and stared the youngest of the three. Mannen and Hajime mimicked Kao's actions and stared at him too. They knew what was coming next. Shin started to cry and Kao's eyebrows shot up. This little kid here was a lot like Shanru. Heck, their names were really similar too. Thinking about the kid he treated like a younger brother, a warm feeling took over. He kneeled down next to him and took a gentle hold of his arms and pulled him up. "Come on, don't cry, I was only teasing. Tell you what, to make it up to you all, I'll take all three of you out for ice cream. Is it a deal?" Kao asked, holding a hand out for the other two. The accepted and were hoisted up onto their feet. Shin stopped crying and whipped away the vanishing tears, smiling happily.

"You really mean it?" Hajime asked excitedly. Kao bit back a smile and looked at him.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

"All right!" Hajime cried, high-fiveing Shin.

"Can we have any flavor we want?" Mannen demanded, staring up at Kao with defiance. Kao smirked in amusement.

"Sure. Just don't tell Hayate. He'd probably have a fit." Kao winked at them all.

"I think we can handle that." Mannen said mischievously. "Right guys?" Shin and Hajime nodded in agreement.

"Good, I'll come get you when we can go. Consider it an unhealthy morning snack." Kao told them. Then he ruffled Shin's hair. "Now be off with you guys, go do what youngsters your age do. It's exhausting just watching you jump around!" They scurried off, playing a game of tag. Kao went in the other direction, towards the doors to the gardens. When he turned he found Himeno watching him with a smile. "You didn't just see that did you?" Kao demanded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"See what?" Himeno asked, still smiling at him. Kao walked past her to the stairs.

"Nothing, I'm heading out and would you stop smiling at me like that?" Kao hissed, turning around mid-step to look at her accusingly. She just smiled even more and he turned around heading to his destination. Sulking the whole way.

"Your so kind Kao. Like Hayate." Himeno whispered. When she though of Hayate, she blushed slightly, but shook her head to get rid of it. "Hey Kao!" She called after him. He turned around on one of the steps, staring at her impatiently. "Are you heading to the garden?" She asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" Kao asked.

"Want me to show you around?" Himeno said. Kao shrugged with both shoulders.

"Couldn't hurt. Why not?" Himeno smiled and ran after him. They walked out together and Himeno's hands were clasped behind her back.

"What are you so happy about?" Kao snapped, irritated with her bouncing energy. Himeno looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Well, why not?" It's Saturday morning, no school, no demon larva and I get to go to my garden." She replied. Kao looked at her, eyes mocking.

"Your garden? What makes it _your_ garden?" He mumbled. Himeno cracked a grin.

"I take care of the flowers. I make sure they get plenty of sun, water, and nourishment."

"Why would flowers need nourishment? They make their own food." Kao mumbled, not really caring.

"Fertilizer. It gives flowers the _extra_ minerals and nourishment they can't make or get on their own. It's important to care for flowers. They need attention as much as the next person." Himeno informed him. Kao snorted.

"Attention? To flowers? You've gotta be kidding. They're plants, nothing more, nothing less." Himeno glared at Kao for a moment.

"Don't let Shin ever hear you say that, you'd make him cry. And I'd prefer if you kept those kinds of remarks to yourself. Flowers are very special to me." Himeno snapped. Kao stared at her, surprised by her sudden mood change.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Don't go throwing a fit. But, if you don't mind me asking, why are they so important to you?" Kao mumbled, pulling one of his hands out of his pocket and letting it relax at his side as he walked. He was beginning to get cramps in that arm from keeping it bent so long. Himeno looked up at him and smiled almost immediately.

"Because. Flowers remind me of my mom. We used to take care of them together. She used to tell me, "you have to look after them Himeno. Look after them and protect them from harm." I've followed that advice ever since she died." She looked at the flowers they were walking by fondly. Kao looked at her with a sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry. If it helps, I never new my father, he was..." Kao took in a deep breath, his fist clenched at his side. "_Killed,_ before I was born." He finished, choking on his words in anger. Himeno smiled sadly.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. And no, it doesn't help. No one should grow up without their dad or mom. I at least knew my mine." She looked up at him, but he just stared straight ahead. Not saying a word. Then he looked down at her, shaking his head in disagreement.

"No. I think that I have it easier, because I didn't know him. I don't have to feel the pain of losing him. All I have to worry about is wondering what it would be like if he were around."

"Well, that makes sense I suppose. But, what about your mother?" Himeno asked curiously. Kao went rigid.

"I, don't like talking about her if you don't mind." Kao said, relaxing a little when Himeno nodded in understanding. Kao sighed mentally and was thankful he hadn't given himself away. Truth was, his mother was a good parent and she was much better then what he had made her out to be. He had to lie about Galaxia, or the plan wouldn't work.

"Hey Himeno!" Hayate called, getting up from his kneeling position. A half full bag of fertilizer was propped up against a stone bench next to him. "Did you come to help out with the gardening?" Hayate cried out, not noticing Kao walking beside her. Kao stopped immediately.

"Um, Himeno? I'm going to go for a walk in a different direction. Not really in the mood for a fight with the Air Head. Even if I know I'm going to win anyways." Himeno laughed.

"Sure, but try to keep Hayate from seeing you. He won't let you off so easily." Kao nodded before turning on his heel and heading in the opposite direction. Himeno watched him turn a corner and out of sight.

She turned to face Hayate and waved at him, smiling happily. "Hey! You better believe I've come to help. Have to make sure you're taking care of the flowers the right way!" She shouted.

"Like you would know the right way Tulip Head?" Hayate laughed at her, ducking as she threw a small pebble his way. She walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Tulip Head? Which one?" She asked, giggling, pointing to the tulip beds in front of them. Hayate blushed slightly before he turned to her.

"The only Tulip Head there is." He said, referring to her, though she didn't take it that way.

"You must be around the flowers to much if you like to talk to them, let alone tease them. And don't you know how to count? There must be over one-hundred '_tulip heads_' here"

"These flowers may be called tulips, but you are the only Tulip Head on earth." Hayate laughed, teleporting as her fist came flying out of no where. He appeared behind her and tapped her shoulder, teleporting again as her fist redirected its direction to him. He appeared ten feet in front of her. Seeing her angered, flushed face, he turned on his heal and ran in the opposite direction.

"Get back here Hayate! That's the last time you'll ever call me Tulip Head!" She cried, giving chase.

"Whatever you say, TULIP HEAD!" Hayate shouted over his shoulder laughing the whole time.

Kao rolled his eyes from behind a tree. He had been listening to their conversation since he had nothing else to do. He decided that they were childish and immature, and that everything they said wasn't worth eavesdropping on anyways. It was obvious they liked each other. Using his back, he pushed himself away from the tree he had been leaning against and followed the path through the trees, kicking a rock in front of him. He heard laughter echo through the air, muffling the sounds of the birds perched in the branches above his head.

"What do you find so amusing Suraku?" Kao called out, stopping in a clearing among the shallow foliage. "You know I don't like being laughed at!" Kao muttered playfully. Suraku materialized in front of him.

"Whatever you say Your Majesty!" Suraku teased. Kao groaned.

"Garu told you about that didn't he?" Kao asked, crossing his arms in annoyance. Suraku laughed.

"He told everyone. He has to tell us how you're doing and everything about your 'meeting'. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, tell him he's dead when I get back."

"Will do, Sire." Suraku laughed as Kao flashed him a dirty look. "So, how's the plan going?"

"Perfect. Tell mother to send another Demon Larva. That way, I'll be able to give them our story and it won't seem awkward or out of place."

"Will do!" Suraku saluted playfully.

"What's gotten into you? You seem awfully..._energetic_ today." Kao asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I'm bored and haven't _heard_ anything interesting lately." Kao laughed at these words slightly.

"You really are out of it, if you're cracking jokes about you being the Knight of Sound. But I've gotta go. I have a date." Kao muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. Suraku stared at him.

"With Himeno?"

"No you idiot, with the kids. I promised them ice cream. You'd better go tell mother about my request though, I need to take it our plans to the next step. I'm getting kind of bored here."

"Is that an order milord?" Suraku taunted, bowing.

"If it will make you leave faster, then yes." Kao said. Suraku was gone within a blink of the eye and Kao turned towards the mansion to find the three boys. He found them playing with a homemade boat made out of a milk carton in the manmade river. He saw Mawata laughing with them. She must have made it. "Hey! Monsters!" They all looked up at him. "I promised you ice cream, so Mannen, Shin, Hajime, let's get a move on it!" They sprang to their feet and ran to him.

"Can Mawata come too?" Shin asked. Tipi squeaked as if begging him along with Shin. Kao glanced up at the girl. Mawata was watching them with a bitter-sweet smile as the young knights surrounded him. He looked down at Shin and smiled.

"Sure. Go get her will you?" Mannen, Shin, and Hajime grinned and whirled around to get her, tugging her behind them by her wrists as Kao led the way.

* * *

**I think you all know who writes this story now. Sorry if this chapter was too long. See you next time!**


	7. show and tell

Mannen, Shin, and Hajime walked up the white stone steps of the Awayuki mansion, licking their ice cream cones happily. Kao and Mawata were following. Mawata's face was lit up with a bright smile as she laughed at something Kao had said. Kao's face twisted into an expression of annoyance.

"No, really, you shouldn't tell Go or Hayate that I took the little guys out for ice cream. Go would yell at them and Hayate would blow a head gasket." He informed, his footsteps becoming loud and heavy with frustration. Mawata giggled, holding her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

Kao whirled around to glare at her. "Would you quit? It's NOT funny!" He shouted, shooting her an accusing glare. That was the last straw for her and Mawata burst into a fit of laughter. Kao grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and walking up the steps the rest of the way. Mannen, Shin, and Hajime watched with interest and stared at each other shocked, when they saw that Kao's lips were turning upwards in a small, barely noticeable smile. Kao looked in there direction. "What your problem? You look like you've seen a zombie or something." He asked, his eyes full of curiosity and if you looked hard enough, a bit of concern. Mannen shook his head from side to side rapidly.

"No, no, nothing at all!" He informed, laughing nervously. He started shoving the other two away. "Just remembered, we gotta go! Thanks for the ice cream!" He threw over his shoulder steering Shin and Hajime around a corner, his ice cream cone still clutched firmly in his hand.

"Stop it Mannen! You'll make us drop our ice cream!" Hajime cried as they rounded the corner and out of sight. Shin didn't even look up. He stood there, un-phased and munching on his treat without a care in the world. Mannen shot Hajime a look.

"Do you wanna tell Kao why we were looking at him like he was a freak, or explain to him that he smiled because of Mawata?" Mannen asked him. Hajime lost his defiant look, shook his head from side to side and then started to finish his ice cream before it melted all over his hands. "I didn't think so. Come on, lets go see if we can find Himeno. Last time I heard, she was in the garden with Takako." Mannen led the way out the back door with the Shin and Hajime in tow.

Kao looked after them, his arms unfolding themselves and lowering to his sides slowly. He was so interested on wondering what Mannen was trying to hide, he didn't even notice Mawata come up behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder. Kao nearly jumped out of is skin.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He demanded, searching her eyes with an accusing stare. Mawata took a nervous step back.

"I'm sorry?" She offered. "I didn't think I would startle you. Honest!" She insisted, her shocked look turning into one of fear. Kao leaned away from her.

"No it's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry." He mumbled. Mawata smiled.

"No, don't apologize, it was my fault." She said, happy now. "I gotta go study for my history test on Monday. See you at lunch?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Wouldn't be able to miss it even if I wanted to." He muttered. Mawata's smile widened even more if possible.

"Great, see you then!" She shouted over her shoulder as she turned on her heal and jogged to her room.

"Yeah, see you." He whispered to himself.

"Never thought I'd see you apologize. To a girl no less." A voice behind him taunted. Kao jumped again.

"What is it with you people today? Do you enjoy making me jump out of my skin or something?" Kao exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the hair in exasperation before crossing them over his chest in defiance.

"No, you're just jumpy." Haraku answered, mimicking Kao's move to mock him. Kao glared.

"I don't get jumpy." Kao snapped, glaring at Haraku. The wind knight just shrugged.

"Sure you don't. Aren't you even going to ask why I'm here?" He smirked, leaning against the wall. Kao sighed in annoyance.

"Sure." Kao cleared his throat. "What are you doing here Haraku? Do you have business to report?" He asked in a princely tone. Haraku pushed himself away from the wall.

"Yes my lord!" He saluted. "I do believe I do!" Kao rolled his eyes.

"Are you all going to do this to me?" He demanded. Haraku looked at him and winked playfully.

"You'd better believe it!" Kao sighed again.

"Two can play at this game!" He argued.

"Except, you have seven knights against you." Haraku replied. Kao looked downcast.

"I can still resist you! Report Soldier!" He ordered. Haraku saluted again.

"Sir! Your mother sent me to ask you if you were ready to receive the Demon Larva attack and when would be best for you, Sir!" Kao looked out the window. He say all of the knights and Himeno outside, laughing and gardening. He smirked.

"Tell her, the sooner, the better." His smirk widened.

"Consider it done!" Haraku called, vanishing.

"It'd better be done Haraku! Or you will suffer the consequences!" Kao called out. He heard Haraku snort. Kao shoved his hands into his pockets and walked outside again. He heard Takako call out to everyone.

"We should have a picnic today!" She shouted out. "The sun is shining! I'll ask Mrs. Natsue if it's okay!" Everyone nodded at her and she ran inside with Sasame following. Kao smirked for the fourth time that day. Everyone outside? This was too easy.

"Hi Kao!" Kao looked up to see Himeno waving him over. Hayate glared as he walked over. Kao glared back.

"Hey Himeno. So, we're going to have a picnic lunch today?" He asked. Himeno glanced at Takako as she came back, a smile plain on her face.

"Looks like it!" Himeno said happily, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You will be joining us right?" Kao looked at Hayata and say the wind knight fuming. Kao smirked at him.

"Wouldn't miss it." Kao answered, looking at Hayate and answering Himeno. Himeno smiled brightly.

"Great. I'll ask Takako to make lunch. She's a great cook!" Himeno ran off and Kao watched her, before kneeling down and continued the weeding job Himeno had started. Hayate approached Kao.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed. Kao glanced at him our of the corners of his eyes.

"I'm weeding, what about you?" He snapped, still managing to sound casual. Hayate glared at him with an icy stare.

"Not about that Dark Boy, about taking Mannen, Shin, and Hajime out for ice cream. You think I wouldn't find out?" Kao shrugged.

"Is that all? I thought you were going to yell about something important." Kao muttered, pulling at a stubborn weed. Steam seemed to come out of Hayate's ears.

"Like what for instance?" He snarled, fists clenched at his sides.

"Something around the fact that you think I'm trying to steal Himeno from you." Hayate blushed before he shook his head from side to side.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He argued, a small blush still evident on his face. Kao raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you don't. Look, I'm here wether you like it or not and I am going to try to get along with the other knights and there isn't a thing you can do about it. So, you can either accept me, or keep your hot headed mouth shut. Which will it be?" Kao demanded, straightening up and crossing his arms over his chest. Hayate frowned, but turned away.

"I make my own decisions, thank you. Just know I'm keeping my eye on you." He walked away to another part of the garden. Kao sighed and sat down, continuing to pull on the weeds before him.

About thirty minutes later, Himeno and Takako came out of the mansion, carrying two picnic baskets each.

"And just where have you been Tulip Head?" Hayate asked, coming up and taking the baskets from her. Sasame did the same for Takako. Himeno shot him an icy look.

"If you must know, I was in the kitchen helping Takako with your lunch!" Himeno replied.

"Did someone say lunch?" Go called out, pushing himself away from the flower bed he was tending to and brushing his hands off.

"It is lunch time isn't it, Go?" Mannen asked snidely. Go glared at him.

"You cocky little brat. Say it again and see if you get any dessert. Mannen wrinkled his nose in distaste and then walked off to help set up the picnic tables.

Everyone pitched in to help set up the food. Plates, forks and other plastic silver-where was set up at each spot. Cups were filled and plates were full. They all talked, joked and laughed for the next hour, mumbling around the food int their mouths and trying not to choke on their drinks. When they had all finished, they all threw their plates, cups, and other things into the trash bags that had been dragged out. Takako and Sasame offered to take them in. No one objected. Instead, they all put up a volleyball net and started a game.

The ball came flying towards Himeno and she hit it backwards so Kao could hit it over the net. Just when his hand was going to make contact, he froze, staring into the trees. Instead, Go leapt forward and saved the ball.

"Pay attention, would you!" He scolded, dusting the sand off of his shirt. Kao payed him no mind and continued to stare into the trees. The ball came flying towards Himeno again, but she didn't move, also staring into the trees.

"Demon Larva." She whispered, walking over to Kao to stand beside him.

"You feel it to?" He muttered. Himeno nodded. Go leapt forward to save the ball again, but then they all froze in place. The volleyball would have bounced off of Go's head had he not stepped backwards. Hajime stepped besides Himeno and grasped her hand.

"Is it a demon larva?" He asked, looking up at her expectantly. Himeno nodded.

"So what are we all doing standing here like a bunch of idiots?" Hayate called out. "Let's go find it!" Everyone transformed, and Himeno pre'ted with Hajime. It didn't take them long to find the demon larva, draining the leafe out of trees.

"Water Flail!" Himeno shouted, using the water whip to destroy it. When it crumbled to dust, everyone transformed back into their more "human" forms. No one had even seen Kao use his power to protect the larva with a barrier of black light and return it to the seed form. He watched Hayate walk up to Himeno.

"Another one? Where are they coming from? Are you okay Himeno?" He looked down at her in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. That one was easy!" She smiled brightly. Kao decided to speak up at that moment.

"But they won't all be this easy." Everyone whirled around to face him.

"You know who is sending them?" Kei demanded. Kao nodded.

"My mother is." He mumbled.

"Your...your mother?" Sasame asked surprised. Kao nodded again.

"I think it's time I told you all the whole truth." He looked everyone in the eyes for approval and to daring someone to interrupting him. When no one opened their mouths to object he started. "My mother was the original Pretear. She fell in love with the original Knight of Darkness. All of the other knights had to fight them, for my mother, Glaxia, was attacking them. Over a long period of fighting, the Leafe Knights won. But the loss was tremendous. My father, Kaosuke, died and my mother was forced to retreat, vowing that she would one day return. The Leafe Knights, not wanting the future generations to suffer or remember the betrayal, they hid the memories from themselves. Hidden until the next Knight of Darkness would be found. And that, would be me. Any questions?" Everyone stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Hayate demanded, stepping forward. "Have you gone insane?" Kao sighed,

"I knew you would say that, but luckily, I've come prepared. This story is really hard to explain. How about I show it to you instead." He asked. Shin looked up at him.

"But, how will you do that?" Kao smiled down at him.

"You'll see." Kao closed his eyes and began focusing his energy. A black light began to blanket everyone in darkness and with a flash of black lightening, they vanished, leaving no trace that they had stood there moments before.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**YAY! I'm finally done with another chapter. Sorry about the delay, I got a new computer that I had to figure out how to write on and I had to get passed a really bad writer's block. Tell me what you think! OH! And if anyone is wondering, Kao isn't bad, he's just loyal to his mother and what she fights for, good or bad.**


	8. watching the past

Kao appeared in a dense forest and waited patiently as everyone else materialized behind him. Himeno stumbled backwards, her head spinning. Everyone else shook their heads to clear them.

"Wow," Himeno mumbled, finally regaining her balance, "what a ride."

"I'll say!" Mannen agreed, running a hand threw his hair. Somehow it had been messed up.

"It was something I could have lived without." Kei mumbled. He glared at Kao as he straightened his clothes, but no one took notice. Hayate stomped up to Kao and grabbed his collar, pulling him close.

"Where the hell are we Dark Boy? Why did you bring us here?" Hayate hissed, their faces mere centimeters apart. Kao was un-phased and uninterested. Himeno walked up to them and pulled Hayate off of Kao, clinging to his arm. Hayate looked down at her, blushing at their contact.

"Don't Hayate. He is a Leafe Knight now after all, and perhaps he has good reason to have brought us here." Himeno whispered. Hayate stared into her eyes, taking what she had said into consideration. Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but he'd better explain himself." He muttered back. Go heard what Hayate had said and turned to Kao.

"Exactly, what did you bring us here for? What could you possibly not explain, that you have to show us?" Go asked, cocking his head to the side expectantly and suspicious. Kao merely raised a finder to his lips in a silencing gesture.

"Shhhhh. You need to listen." Kao glanced sideways into a clearing.

"Listen? Listen for what?" Kei asked.

"Wait a minute, he's right." Sasame said, his earing glowing as he heard shouting. He started to follow the sound with Kao right beside him. Everyone followed them. Kao held an arm in front of Sasame to stop him before they stepped out of the forest and into a large meadow. Sasame barely had time to stop before his stomach collided painfully with Kao's arm. With his other arm, Kao pointed to a group of people a few hundred feet ahead of them.

"What are we lphumph?" Mannen asked, but Go had put his hand of his mouth.

"Keep quiet twerp, you need to listen." Go hissed. Mannen shoved Go's hand off of his mouth.

"Alright, alright, but I have no clue what we're supposed to be listening for!" Mannen replied, clenching his fists in defiance. Go smirked in amusement, before taking a sideways step and allowing Mannen to see.

"Who are those people?" Shin asked, squeezing between Kao and Sasame and taking a hold of Sasame's hand.

"Those," Kao began, "are the original Leafe Knights." He said, closing his mouth as soon as he could. His father was out there, and he had to try not to choke on the few words he had muttered. He heard everyone take in a sharp breath in unison. He was surprised that no one had swallowed a leaf they had sucked in so hard. "And that," He said, pointing to a lavender haired girl, "is my mother."

"Your mother?" Himeno asked, clutching Hayate's arm tighter to reassure herself she was alright. "You mean, the original Pretear, the one who has been sending the Demon Larvas after us?" Kao sighed.

"The very same. Come on, let's get closer so we can hear what they are saying."

"But," Hajime protested, "won't they see us?"

"And if they do see us, they would probably attack." Kei mumbled. "I know if I saw people in the exact same clothes as mine or that of a Leafe Knight, I wouldn't be too thrilled." Kao shook his head from side to side.

"No, this is the past. It can't be altered. What will happen is supposed to happen. And I don't think they'll be able to see us anyway. I can watch the past, but I can't travel through time, let alone bring eight others with me." Kao soothed. Hayate looked at him unconvinced.

"I don't like this Dark Boy." Hayate growled, shooting Kao a threatening glare.

"Do you like anything Air Head?" Kao asked, bored. Himeno swore she heard Hayate snarl before he looked away, grumbling to himself. Kao didn't even seem to notice as he turned back to the scene unfolding before them all.

"WHAT!" A voice rang out through the air. It belonged to a female, that was for sure. Perhaps a young woman of eighteen or so. "You're going back to Leafenia and you're going to leave me here? Won't I ever get to see you again?" Everyone was shocked. They weren't expecting someone to just shout out all of sudden. Shin jumped pretty high in surprise and Himeno had to blink a few times to get rid her surprised expression. Kao glanced at them all.

"Come on, we'd better get closer so we can hear everything that's going on. I don't want to have to explain something that was missed when we could have seen it." He led the way. Everyone hesitated, but Himeno was curious and she took the first step after him. No one wanted to let her out of their sight, so the followed wordlessly.

"We're sorry Ireika, but there's nothing we can do! We don't belong in your world." One of the past knights assured her.

"Then take me with you! I don't want to be alone again!" The girl addressed as Ireika cried, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"We want to . Believe me we do, but we can't. Our worlds cannot mix. They shouldn't have ever met in the first place." The same knight told her. Sasame pin-pointed the voice to the knight in the front. He was wearing the same outfit as Hayate. His hair was the same style, but a lighter shade of blue and a few inches longer.

"What do you mean we shouldn't have met? Are you saying you wish you had never found me? Never found the Pretear?" Ireika cried. More tears poured from her violet eyes and her lavender bangs covered her face. She brushed away her tears furiously with the back of her hand.

"That's not what he's saying." Another knight said, trying to comfort the girl. "But, we've done what we were supposed to and now we have to return to Leafenia." The one that spoke was dressed as Go. Ireika glanced up at them.

"But I don't see why I can't come with you!" She shouted no longer sad, but angry. Another Knight stepped forward, resting a hand on her shoulder. Ireika looked slowly up into his eyes. This knight, Himeno realized was Kao's father. Both wore the same Knight of Darkness attire, they had really similar hair colors; Kao's a silver gray, his father's a silver white and they were about the same height.

"Is that your daddy?" Shin asked, stepping out from behind Sasame's legs to stand beside Kao's. Kao wordlessly nodded, not taking his eyes from the scene.

"I agree with you Ireika." He whispered. "You should not have to be left alone." She looked at him, her eyes full of hope and longing. The knight of darkness turned to the others.

"Why should he have to leave her? Why can't we stay with Ireika, or let her come with us? What is stopping us from even visiting once in awhile?" He demanded. His fists were clenched by his sides and he stood in front of the girl. As if protecting her from the others.

"It just isn't done Kaosuke!" The knight of light spoke up. "The law of a Leafe Knight is that we aren't allowed to love the pretear." Kaosuke snarled at him.

"And that law is unjust. That law is about love, it says nothing about friendship or staying with her! Besides! Who else to love then one who accepts us for our powers? Our station as Leafe Knights?" He shouted. Ireika stared at him, open mouthed and shocked. The knight who wore the same thing as Shin stepped forward, though he must have been about sixteen years old.

"You love her Kaosuke?" He whispered. His voice was oddly quiet and calm, soothing those around him for at least a few seconds. Everyone turned to Kaosuke, waiting for an answer. Without hesitation he nodded firmly. Everyone's eye widened, even the present knight's and Himeno's. Kao however, was watching his parent's "romance," if you will, unfold.

"K...Kaosuke, I...I had no idea." Ireika muttered, grabbing his lower arm gently and pulling it to her. Kaosuke looked down at her.

"How could I? You just didn't seem to feel the same way. And just like what the law says, it is forbidden." He whispered, staring at the ground.

"But what about what you said? About that law being unjust? Who better to love you for who you are, than me?" She asked, her voice getting quieter for each word.

"Ireika? What are you saying?" The knight of water asked. Ireika bore into him with her amethyst eyes.

"I'm saying, that I love Kaosuke." She said. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"But, we need Kaosuke with us. In Leafenia." The wind knight said.

"I need him!" Ireika shouted, stepping backwards and pulling Kaosuke with her. "You're going to take him away from me? You're all going to leave me alone again? I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be left alone!" She shouted. All of the knights were taken aback. Alone? What was she talking about? She had a family. A mother, a father, an older brother and an older sister . She wasn't alone.

"But, you have your family. And you will always have us. We're always with you, even if it isn't physical." The knight of ice spoke up. He was about 16 as well. Ireika laughed bitterly.

"Yes, my family. I can go back to them, to be forgotten, taken for advantage. Did you know, that I didn't even feel cared about until you all showed up, and now, you're all going to leave me?" She told them, her eyes turning icy and turning a darker shade of purple. They were all shocked. Himeno took in a sharp intake of breath.

This girl, Kao's mother, felt the same way Himeno had felt. Kao said she had turned into a Princess of Disaster. If she had felt the same way, would she have turned to the side of evil?

"I will be left alone no longer!" Ireika continued, "now, I'm leaving you!" She shouted. A dark purple aura surrounded her. Her eyes turned a dark violet shade, her hair transformed black with a dark lilac sheen, and grew until it reached the ground. Her clothes grew tight, forming a long dress with slits up to her mid-thighs on both sides. It was a dark purple color, almost black, and the collar was high, studded with rubies. At her collar bone, was a hole designed as a butterfly. The sleeves were made of a black see-through material which made the actual dress. Curled around her leg, which was visible through the slit, was a snake made of gold.

"The, the Princess of Disaster." The water knight gasped. "Irei...Ireika became the Princess of Disaster!"

"No." Himeno whispered shaking her head from side to side. "No." She hugged her arms.

"Himeno? What's wrong?" Hayate asked resting a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"I felt that way once. I was capable of becoming the princess of disaster!" Hayate hugged her close.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Himeno. It's okay." He soothed, holding her tight to comfort her. Himeno buried her head in his shoulder.

"But the point his Himeno," Go told her, "is you didn't." She peeked out of Hayate's shirt.

"He's right you know. You were capable of becoming the Princess of Disaster, but you didn't. Instead, you ended up saving Takako from that fate." Kei continued.

"You're not evil Himeno! You're good!" Hajime agreed, reached for her hand. Himeno smiled in Hayate's shirt.

"Thanks Everyone." She said, turning around to give them all a smile, but she still stayed in Hayate's arms. Kao watched them for awhile before returning to his parents.

Kaosuke watched Ireika, his eyes wide and unsure of what had happened.

"Ireika?" He asked, holding out on of his hands, afraid that it might go right through her. She turned to him.

"Kaosuke." She whispered. She walked towards him and without hesitating, he opened his arms to her. She fell into them with a content sigh. "You won't leave me, will you Kaosuke? Whether I'm the Pretear, human, or Princess of Disaster?" She asked. He nodded, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"No. I won't ever leave you. You have my word." Ireika smiled.

"Kaosuke! What are you saying?" The wind knight asked, stepping forward. "You're going to abandon your station, your duty as a knight? You'll leave it all behind, for her?" Kaosuke shook his head.

"Not just for her, but for love." He told them, holding the girl in his arms tighter.

"Don't make us fight against you man!" The fire knight called.

"This all wouldn't have happened, if she could have come with us, if we could have stayed, or even visited. There is no law against it. Nothing bad would have happened. You just didn't want to mix our worlds." He told them, his voice steady and calm. They all seemed to fume, whether in betrayal, anger, or because they had been insulted was unknown.

"So you're saying this is our fault?" The knight of ice declared, fists clenched by his sides. Kaosuke turned his cold stare to the white haired teenager.

"Yes, pretty much." He said, holding Ireika closer if that were possible.

"You bastard!" The fire knight bellowed, firing a blast of f flames at them. Kaosuke's eyes glowed a dark gray color and a force field of black light materialized around them both. When the flames dissipated, Kaosuke lowered the shield slowly only to put it up again when everyone attacked them. He began to tremble under the stress of holding the walls up and Ireika looked up at him in concern. She turned to glare at the others, her eyes glowing a sinister yellow and a wave of transport demons flew forward. The knights shielded their faces as the purple cloud of butterflies attacked. They had no time to summon their own energy shields. Frustrated, they all unleashed their attacks. Frozen transport demons fell to the ground and shattered, some drifted down in ashes, another section was swallowed by plants, a bunch were blown around so hard they were ripped apart, dozens dived into the ground with soaked wings, and others smashed into trees blinded by light and blown apart by sound waves.

Growling in anger, the fire knight threw a ball of fierce fire again. This time, Kaosuke didn't put up a shield and the flames licked at their clothes. Ireika snarled in distaste and a swarm of transport demons surrounded them, blocking the flames from causing further damage. When the flames evaporated once more, purple wings floated to the ground, nothing more then a pile of ashes.

"Oh Shit! She's too strong now!" The knight of sound hissed.

Himeno turned to Sasame, grinning like the and idiot.

"Wow, good thing you don't have his mouth right Sasame?" She teased. Sasame shot a disapproving glance and she giggled.

"We should go Kaosuke, as we are no longer welcome here." Ireika said, turning her head so she good look up at him, her chin and hands resting on his chest.

"Damn straight!" The wind knight cried, his face flushed in anger. Kaosuke shot him a glance before nodding at the girls in his arms.

"As you wish Ireika, you lead the way." She smiled up at him. Kaosuke turned his head to look at the First generation of Leafe Knights before turning his head to look straight at the most recent generation. He scanned them all, his eyes emotionless until the rested on Kao. When his icy blue eyes met Kao's light lilac eyes, Kao went rigid. Himeno glanced back and forth between them. Could Kaosuke see them? Kao said no one could hear or see them. Had he been lying? When she decided that Kao was just as surprised as the rest of them, she noticed the similarities between the father and son.

Kao's hair was a silver gray color, a combination of Kaosuke's white and Ireika's black. His eyes were a light lilac which also seemed to be a combination of Kaosuke's light blue and his mother's dark violet. Himeno shrugged and turned to watch the older Knight of Darkness.

Kaosuke continued to stare at them. Kao wanted to bolt. Can he see me? He thought. Why is he looking this way?

Kaosuke bore deep into his son's eyes and he knew Kao was there. Kao had used the powers of Darkness so Kaosuke could see right through the illusion the power provided. His chest burned with pride and he sent a small smile his way. Some how, he know this boy was his son, somehow, he just knew.

Kao relaxed when he knew he could be seen and that Kaosuke would not reveal their position. He also felt honored when he noticed the proud gaze that shone in Kaosuke's eyes Kao nodded to his father. He fought back tears, for he had grown up without a father and knew that his father had at least seen him once when he was alive.

"Kao! Can he see us?" Go demanded. Kao turned to face the steaming knight and shook his head. He wouldn't let them know, they would panic and believe him to have set them up. He couldn't afford that doubt at this time.

"No, he can't see us." He assured. He turned back to Kaosuke and noticed a small smirk on his face. Kao rose one of his eyebrows in confusion. What has this guy so happy about?

Kaosuke had heard what he knew to be the next Knight of Fire had called him. His son's name was Kao. Ireika must have named the boy after him. He forced himself to look away from the happy group and back to his own reality.

"Kaosuke, we can't stay here! Let's go!" Ireika cried, pulling him away. Kaosuke glanced back over his shoulder at his comrades and shot them a look, hoping they would read the message before he vanished. They all understood, but still felt betrayed. They watched as the pair vanished in a flash of black and violet light. Kaosuke's message was, 'I'm sorry'.

**-_Dark Knight, False Light_**-

**Finally! Another chapter done! That was a major writers block and I'm finally out of it! Whoo-Hoo! Please review! I like to know I have readers! Maybe I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner if I can come up with more ideas. If you have any, they'd be much appreciated!**


	9. painful memories

Kaosuke and Ireika vanished out of sight. Decided they had nothing more to see, Kao concentrated and whisked them away to another memory. Darkness enveloped them, as if they were traveling through a long, unending tunnel. Just when Hayate was going to yell at Kao for how long they had been stuck in that place, a light appeared at the end of it, and without hesitating, Kao led them through it.

They arrived in another forest, only this one was dark, cold, and empty of any life except for the occasional demon larva. The trees were either black as night, or bare of any leaves. The branches reached towards the sky, as if begging the sun to shine. Himeno shivered, rubbing her upper arms trying to get rid of the dead feeling all around her. Then, all of a sudden, they all fell and crashed into the dead branches, creating a few snaps and cracks every few seconds. They all landed with a thud and glared angrily at Kao.

"Why the hell didn't we arrive on the _ground_?" Hayate barked, getting up and pulling the leafs and twigs out of his hair. "It would have been a lot less painful." Kao rose to his defense.

"Look, here, Air Head! You try carrying eight people on your back through time and see how worn out you get. Then we'll talk!" Kao shot back. His eyes were narrowed, angry with the accusation. Seriously, did these people even know the meaning of gartitude?

"Knock it off!" Go ordered, getting in-between the two and pushing them off of each other. "Save it for some other time. The sooner we get out of here, the better!" Kao and Hayate glared at each other around Go, before Kao started leading the way towards a dark palace on a cliff in the middle of the forest. Go groaned in frustration. These two couldn't get along if their lives depended on it.

"Well that looks suspicious." Kei mumbled sarcastically. One of his eyebrows was raised as he studied the raven colored castle ahead of them. Tall stone walls, towers as high as sky scrapers, and extremely large transport demons. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they had fallen into a fairytale.

"Don't tell me we're going in that!" Himeno exclaimed, pointing a quivering finger at the castle walls. She had never liked dark places. So secluded, so alone, so...dead.

"Fine, I won't tell you we're going in that." Kao shrugged, not waiting for anyone to follow him as he walked towards it. Shin whimpered and ran behind Go's legs, hiding behind them. Without even a pause to consider it, Go leaned over and picked up the child.

"Come on Shin." He muttered. Realizing that they couldn't change Kao's mind, and they didn't want to be left behind, the followed him reluctantly. Mannen and Hajime hid the scared expressions on their faces and walked as close to Go as they could all of the while trying to look brave and fearless. Sasame thought that they were doing a pretty good job, but walked at their shoulders to reassure them nonetheless.

Within moments, they were climbing the dark stone steps and arrived at the large, double doors. Pausing to look at the door, Kao tried out an idea. He reached out slowly towards the door. His hand passed right through it, and without another thought, he walked through it, as if it were an illusion. Himeno met the gaze of everyone before shrugging and walking through the door herself. She figured that if Kao thought it was safe, she'd believe him. Besides, it was all in the past anyways.

"Don't go leaving us behind Tulip Head!" Hayate cried, following her. "You'll get yourself into trouble as usual!"

"Well, we can either stand here with our jaws touching the floor, or we can follow them and hope we can leave soon." Kei spoke up.

"I vote we follow them. Hayate's right. Himeno will most likely find some trouble, and I want to make sure I'm there to help her out." Mannen declared.

"Of course you'd be the one to want to play hero again." Go muttered. Mannen glared before stomping on his foot. Go winced. "You damn brat!" Mannen ignored the comment and leapt through the doors.

"What's wrong with wanting to protect Himeno?" Sasame asked Go raised an eyebrow in annoyance before stepping through, with Hajime clutching onto his jacket. Sasame, who had taken Shin from Go, and Kei followed after them.

Footsteps echoed off of cold stone walls. No light spilled through the many windows littering the hallway walls and the small amount of candle light flickered in non-existing wind. Kao's cloak billowed behind him as he pounded across the floor, keeping his ears open, listening, searching, for what he had to show them next. He stopped suddenly, Himeno almost running into his back had Hayate not steadied her.

Muffled voices were heard from the other side of a door to their right and Kao turned to face it. Thinking for a few seconds, he rested his hand on the wall. Mumbling words beneath his breath, the wall became see-through, like a large window. Ireika and Kaosuke were seen inside, Ireika sitting in a large chair, her index finger rested on a map. Kaosuke leaned over the chair, to examine what she was pointing out to him.

"I can't hear a word they're saying." Himeno said, leaning forward and reaching out to touch the invisible wall. Sasame stepped up as well. "Can you Sasame?" She asked. He nodded wordlessly.

"What are they talking about?" Kei questioned. Sasame held his hand up in a silencing gesture and they all waited, watching him patiently.

"They're planning an attack." He muttered.

"An attack? On who?" Go whispered.

"I'm getting to that." Sasame replied. He paused to listen once more. His face fell, turning surprised and then unhappy. "They're attacking the Leafe Knights. Tomorrow." He told them.

"They're WHAT?" Hayate roared. He whipped around to Kao and would have strangled him had Kei and Go not held him back. Kao glared daggers at him.

"So now you're blaming me for something that happened in the past? Why don't also blame me for Himeno almost dying to?" He growled. Hayate's eyes narrowed as he still struggled to get free.

"Calm down Hayate! You know it's not Kao's fault!" Kei hissed.

"It's not worth it. Besides, you can't change the past." Go, continued.

"He's right, we can't no matter how much we may want to." Kao murmured. He looked up, to stare them all in the eyes, his own empty and emotionless. "We've seen all we need to see here, let's go." He pulled his hand away from the wall and it became solid colored once more. He led the way out of the palace and was followed eagerly this time.

They reached the bottom and Kao turned to face the double doors. He closed his eyes in concentration and they vanished from the spot and arrived back into the meadow they had seen Kaosuke and Ireika betray the Knights.

"Haven't we already been here?" Shin asked, climbing down from Sasame's arms. Kao nodded.

"Yes, but that was a different time. I'd say we're about one month in the future. We're about to witness the battle between my parents and the Leafe Knights." He told them. Himeno's eyes widened.

"A battle? We're about to see a battle?" She whispered. Hayate pulled her close. Again, Kao nodded.

"And it isn't going to be pretty."

"Alright!" Mannen cheered, "we get to see the Leafe Knights kick butt!" Go shot him a disapproving glance.

"You're happy about this why?" He growled. Mannen's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Okay, okay, no need to get pissy about it." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. Go balled up his fist.

"I'll show you pissy!" He snarled, and then he hit Mannen on top of his head.

"Wait, look over there." Hajime pointed towards a group of people who appeared in the field. "The Leafe Knights have arrived." They all turned and sure enough, one by one, they all arrived in a flash of their respective colors.

"And they've got company." Kei told them, jerking his head in the other direction. Their gazes shifted to spot Ireika and Kaosuke leading a company of five demon larva.

"Thought we should make the odds even." Kaosuke called, creating a bow and quiver made of black light. "Wouldn't want it to be unfair or anything." The Leafe Knight's eyes narrowed.

"Be nice Kaosuke, they're still getting over the pain." Ireika added. Fed up with the insults, the Leafe Knights leapt forward.

"Like those bastards know how to feel pain. They caused your didn't they?" Kaosuke asked her. Furious now, the Leafe Knights gained speed. The Knight of Wind took Kaosuke on, The Knight of Sound attacked Ireika and the others, divide themselves up and began to assail the demon larva.

"Kaosuke!" The Wind Knight called, swinging his sword at Kaosuke's neck. Using his bow to block, Kaosuke pushed him off. "You will pay for betraying us!" He hissed. Kaosuke smirked.

"I will, will I?" He taunted, "we'll just have to see now won't we?" The Wind Knight growled. Then he pulled his sword back, to swing it again only to be intercepted once more.

"Well that's not very nice Daire, is it?" Kaosuke laughed, pushing him off and swinging his heal into Daire's chest. Daire stumbled back, clutching his midsection, but he recovered quickly. Clutching his sword tight, heels digging deep into the earth, he leapt forward once more. Anticipating the move, Kaosuke ducked and swung his bow to the back of Daire's neck. Daire dodged and dropped to the ground, sword still in his hand and he kicked his foot out, knocking Kaosuke's feet from beneath him.

"Sneaky are we?" Kaosuke hissed, doing a back flip to keep from falling.

"Quit with the mind games, they aren't working!" Daire snarled. Kaosuke laughed.

"But, I think they are." And the battle continued. Demon larva trapped knights, wounds were inflicted on both sides. Either way, Himeno couldn't stand it.

"No!" She cried, burying her head in Hayate's shirt. "Knights shouldn't have to fight former comrades! The fighting needs to stop!"

Hayate wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her head, soothing her.

"It's okay Himeno, it's that past, it's already over." He murmured. Kao paid them no mind, he just watched the fight rage on. He watched as the knights sacrificed their strength to kill the demon larva, falling to the ground until only the Knight of Sound and Wind were left. They retreated until they were back to back.

"We must end this Daire!" The sound knight hissed over his shoulder, his shield held up, fending off Ireika's attacks. Daire reflected a wave of arrows with his sword and a blast of wind from his hand. He nodded.

"You know what to do, don't you Sakero?" Daire muttered. Sakero nodded and they both leapt forward together, their weapons raised to strike down Ireika.

"No!" Kaosuke screamed and he dove forward, disappearing in a flash of black light, only to reappear in front of Ireika. His arms were spread wide, his bow still clutched firmly in his hands. Before they could stop themselves, Sakero and Daire struck him through the stomach. Their eyes widened. What had just happened?

Kaosuke's sucked in his breath at the impact. His grip on the bow loosened and the weapon clattered to the ground. Each breath was shaky, hard to draw. His knees buckled and he fell back. Sakero and Daire and not moved at all; their arms straight, still holding their swords out. Kaosuke' fell back and off the swords. Before he hit the ground, Ireika caught him.

"No! Kaosuke, Kaosuke, you can't die, not now. Don't leave me!" She called, her cheek resting on his head. He coughed, a small amount of blood pouring from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at her, light blue eyes met dark violet.

"I'm s-s-sorry." He choked out. Ireika shook her head furiously.

"No. Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine!" She insisted, pushing the bangs away from his eyes. He smiled and turned to Sakero and Daire who had come up to kneel next to them, sad expressions plain on their dirtied faces. He smiled at them too. "I'm sorry I, l-left you a-as well." He stuttered. Daire shook his head slowly.

"It's us who should be sorry, we never wanted it to go this far." Daire comforted, speaking both his and Sakero's thoughts.. Kaosuke turned to Ireika once more.

"Kao." He coughed. "My son, Kao." Ireika's face was full of confusion.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" She cried. Kaosuke raised his hand and pointed towards the trees where the others watched. They all followed his finger, but saw nothing. "There is nothing there." She insisted, turning back to him, except for Daire and Sakero. They continued to analyze the trees and the Leafe Knights and Himeno knew then that they could be seen, but felt

un-threatened. Sakero and Daire nodded respectfully and the others did the same.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen." Kao whispered. He raised a hand to Ireika's cheek and she grasped it in her own. "I love you." And then he was gone. Silent tears fell from her eyes, cascading down her face to fall on Kaosuke's skin. She cradled his head to her chest.

"No." Sakero breathed, grasping the hand of his friend.

"This can't be happening." Daire murmured. Ireika's head shot up and she blew them back with a blast from her hand.

"Don't you touch him! Don't you dare touch him!" She yelled. "This is your fault!" She cried. She looked around at all the unconscious knights. "All of your faults, and I will return one day to take back what you have stolen; my happiness!" And with that, she vanished, leaving the lone knights behind.

Sakero and Daire revived the others, and together, the all agreed that it would be better if future generations did not remember the Knight of Darkness and his betrayal. So they hid the memories from themselves, to be awoken when they were needed again.

Kao turned away from the scene, his face empty and cold.

"We have seen all we need to see." He muttered. "The next events are unimportant and unnecessary. I can explain them to you, another day. For now, we can all just come home." Not waiting for a reply, he created a portal and stepped through. The others followed suit minutes later.

They arrived back in the gardens of the Awayuki mansion. Kei glanced up at the sun and was surprised at what he saw.

"That couldn't have taken more than five minutes!" He cried. Kao nodded the affirmative.

"Part of the package deal." He closed his eyes and transformed back into his casual clothes. "Now if you please, I don't want to spend any more time with this Air Head than I have to." He grumbled. "Whether or not you guys choose to believe me, is up to you. I'll catch you later." He called, waving a hand over his shoulder.

Before Hayate could even open his mouth to argue, Kao was out of hearing distance, his hands in his pocket.

"That Bastard. I'll give him a piece of my mind." He muttered under his breath. Himeno tugged on his arm.

"Come on Hayate! Don't be so down on him. Let's go do something!" And she dragged him away. The others split up to go do whatever they wanted to do.

Kao walked along the path, thinking to himself and about what he had just witnessed. Sure he knew he had the ability to see the past, he just never had and watching his father die wasn't a very pleasant thing to experience. He kicked a rock with his shoe and leaned against a tree, sighing heavily and raking his shoulder length silver hair with his fingers.

"Tired Kao?" A voice from the other side of the tree asked. Kao groaned.

"You have no idea. You here for the update Kiru?" Kao asked. Kiru, the counter knight of light stepped out.

"Yes sire."

"I am seriously going to kill that Garu when the plan has been finished." Kao snapped. Kiru chuckled.

"About that report?" Kiru commented. Kao rolled his eyes.

"Such impatience. They've viewed the past and I think they have finally come to believe and trust me. Tell mother the plan can now be fully set into action. Begin the Himeno corruption phase, and kill who ever came up with that name for it." Kao ordered. Kiro snickered.

"I believe it was Garu." Kao snorted at the reply.

"Great, one person less to kill. I'll see you later." He waved and walked off again. Kiru bowed and vanished before he straightened.

_**- Dark Knigh, Flase Light -**_

**My good that was so hard to type! I have like, no ideas right now, well actually, I have my main idea, just no way to connect them! Please read and review!**


	10. planting doubt

That night, Himeno sighed happily as she curled up beneath her silky sheets. What a day it had been and she was ready for a good night's sleep. Almost as soon as her head had touched the pillow, she was out like a light.

Her dreams were, shall we say, different that night. They were cold, dark, just like when she had the dream Takako had sent her and Hayate had been there to comfort him, even if he had wound up on the floor moments later for 'sneaking into her room'.

An empty void of black surrounded her. No light, no emotion reached her. It was like she was in a dead world, completely cut off to all that was familiar and important to her.

"Hayate?" She called out. Her own echo answered her. "Sasame? Shin, Go, Mannen?" She tried again. Once more, there was no answer. She began to walk forward, not knowing where she was going, but also not knowing what she was walking away from. "Kei, Hajime! Kao!" She called, her hands cupped around her mouth to strengthen her voice. Silence. She stopped, hugging her arms to her. Tears began to gather in her eyes, but she brushed them away furiously and tucked a piece of pink hair behind her ear.

She wanted out of here. Where was the light? Where was the warmth? Where was the love? She didn't belong here. She wanted to be with her friends and family.

"Friends?" A woman's voice taunted. "What friends? They're only with you because you're the Pretear. They only protect you because you're the Pretear. Once this new evil has been destroyed, they'll leave you. Just like they all left me."

"That's not true!" Himeno argued, calling up into the inky shadows that seemed to swallow her up. "They're my friends and I care for them! I love them! They're my family!"

The same voice laughed, as if amused by the angered tears that fell from her face. "Family? They don't care about you. They left you alone remember? All too busy to care for you. What about the pain you felt when you feared that you might have become the Princess of Disaster? Where were they then?" Himeno shook her head, hiding her face in her hands.

"No, no. They care for me! Hayate came for me! I'm not alone in this world!" She sobbed.

"Hayate may have come, but why would he? He doesn't love you. He insults you, called you weak when you first agreed to become the Pretear. He only came for you because he needed you to help defeat Takako. And where were the others? Too busy with their jobs to comfort you in your time of need."

Himeno collapsed to her knees, hugging her arms close, her head bowed in shame. Tears fell freely from her eyes now. "It's not true, it's not true." She chanted to herself over and over again.

"What do you mean not true Tulip Head?" Himeno looked up and met the cold stare of Hayate. "It's all true. The only reason we keep you around is because you are the Pretear. Without you, this world would be destroyed."

Himeno shook her head again. "No, no, no. This isn't right. This isn't real. It's NOT TRUE!" She shouted. She pushed herself up onto her feet and ran away, only to be surrounded by the Leafe Knights seconds later.

"What's the matter Himeno? Have we hurt your feelings?" Go taunted, smirking at her. She changed direction and they let her pass, calling out to her how worthless she was and how they couldn't care what happened to her now. She tripped on a none-existing branch and fell to the ground, crying.

"What's wrong Himeno?" She looked up and found Kao looking down at her, concerned. She shook her head, pulling away and huddling into herself. "Are you okay?" Kao asked, reaching for her. She pulled away, flinching at his touch. "You can tell me Himeno. I promise I won't hurt you. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Himeno raised her head from her knees. "They don't care about me anymore. I'm all alone!" She wailed, looking up at him with a hurt expression in her eyes. Kao's face softened dramatically.

"You're not alone. I'm here with you, and I'll never leave you." He murmured, and he pulled her into an embrace. She buried her head into his shoulder and wept.

"He's right you know. You're not alone. At least, you won't be anymore." Himeno raised her head and met the gaze of Ireika.

"Ireika!" She called. "What, do you want?"

Ireika walked forward and rested a hand on Himeno's shoulder. "The same thing you do. To be loved and respected."

"But I am loved, I am!" Himeno shouted back.

"Really?" Ireika turned her head the other way and an orb of light was planted in the darkness. From that orb, a vision appeared inside and Himeno looked deep into it. She gasped at what she saw. The Leafe Knights were abandoning her, just like they had done to Ireika all those years ago. They were returning to Leafenia, saying that they couldn't stand to be there anymore. To be with her anymore. They left Himeno standing there, alone, betrayed, and heartbroken.

"No!" Himeno screamed. "Why am I all alone?" She dove deeper into Kao's chest and he held her tight, soothing her by rubbing her back.

"But you're not alone. You have us." Ireika whispered. And with that, she faded into the darkness. "You will always have us."

"She's right you know." Kao murmured into her ear. "You will always have us."

Himeno shot out of bed, covers flying everywhere. She squinted against the sunlight pouring into her room from the balcony window and spilling all over her bed. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve and climbed out of bed. She walked drowsily to her closet and pulled out her usual weekend outfit. Blue short skirt, red thigh-highs, yellow chinese styled shirt with short sleeves over tight blue long sleeves; the same color as her skirt.

"What was that all about?" She asked herself as she tugged off her pajama's and pulled on the clothes she picked out. "It seemed so real." She shook her head furiously. "It's not real, it's just a dream!" She announced firmly, and with that thought in mind, she marched out of her room and down to breakfast.

The only people there were her sisters, her father, her mother, and Kao. She sat down in her usual place, looking around confused. "Where are the others?"

Kao answered her. "They said they had some important business to attend to today. They won't be around for awhile." Himeno nodded in understanding and dug into her breakfast.

When breakfast was done, her sisters excused themselves. Himeno didn't pay any attention to why they were leaving so soon. She had her unusual dream on her mind.

"Hey Himeno," Kao called, approaching her. "You wanna go do something?" She looked at him before smiling happily and agreeing, her dream momentarily forgotten.

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

Kao shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Dunno, wander around town, talk. You know, regular Sunday morning stuff."

"Sounds good to me!" Himeno said. "Mother, Dad, I'll see you later okay?"

Natsue nodded. "You be careful Himeno, and make sure you're back by dinner!"

"Alright!" Himeno called, as she and Kao jogged out of the mansion. In the garden, they ran into Hayate who at the moment, was carrying a large bag of potting soil over his shoulder.

"Hayate! Do you want to do something with us?" Himeno called. Hayate stopped.

"I'd love to." He said, glaring at Kao who returned the glare with just as much force. "But I'm a bit busy right now. Maybe later?"

Himeno's face fell slightly. "Okay. See you around Hayate." She walked Hayate walk away, feeling a little downcast.

_Too busy to be around you._ A voice breathed in her ear. What disturbed her most was it sounded like Hayate's voice, but he was no where close and no one was right beside her like the voice anticipated. _He'd rather be gardening then spending his day with you. He thinks weeds are more fun and likable. Right now he's thinking he should return to Leafenia to be away from you._

Himeno shook her head to clear it. She was reminded of the dream and actually began to believe it. "They only stay around here because I'm the Pretear. They couldn't care less about what happens to me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Himeno. Did you say something?" Kao asked. Himeno shook her head.

"Nope, not a thing. We should get going." She gave him a smile and ran off. Kao smirked.

"Good job Haraku" He muttered and followed Himeno out of the mansion boundries.

Just when they were about to leave the Awayuki grounds, they ran into Shin, Hajime, and Mannen.

"Hey guys!" Himeno waved. "You busy? Kao and I are about to head out. Wanna come?"

They all cast her regretful glances. "We're sorry Himeno. We promised Mawata we'd play with her today. She said she was going to show us how to do some more origami." Mannen apologized. "Maybe another time?"

Himeno's mood fell even more, but she put on the best smile she could anyways. "Sure, have fun you guys!" They thanked her and ran off, laughing.

_They'd rather play with your sister than you. They think she's more important because they can actually learn something from her. All you are is the Pretear to them._

Himeno shivered. It was just her imagination. It wasn't true. None of it was. They were all just a bit busy today. _They're not busy, they just don't like you. They never did._

"Come on Kao, I think I'm in the mood for ice cream. We can visit Go there too." Kao nodded and smirked when her back was turned to her. This was too easy. Pathetic measly words like that were getting to her. A few more of his Knights impersonating the Leafe Knights and Himeno would turn to the Dark side. He followed, happy that we wouldn't have to play the good guy much longer.

Himeno chose a brightly lit table to sit at outside. She smiled happily as the sunlight kissed her cheeks. Maybe ice cream would cheer her up.

"Hey Himeno, Kao, what brings you two here?" Go asked as he came up. Himeno smiled happily.

"Ice cream of course. What else?" Go laughed.

"Oh, my bad, so what do you want?" Himeno was about to order when Go interrupted her. "Hold that thought, I've got customers over there." He pointed. "If I don't see what they want, I could get a complaint and get fired." Himeno nodded as he dashed away.

_Complete strangers mean more to him. His job means more to him. He interrupted you right when you were about to say something to him._ _He's only nice to you because you are the Pretear._

Himeno covered her ears, trying to block out the voice.

"You okay Himeno?" Kao asked, leaning forward.

Himeno looked at him and shook her head. "I don't feel like ice cream anymore. Come on, let's go." She practically ran away from the restaurant, but forced herself to walk.

"What about Go? Aren't you going to tell him?" Kao asked.

"He won't notice. He's to busy with other customers. People he doesn't even know." She snapped. Kao's eyes widened. It was weird seeing her like this. So not, happy-go-lucky as she usually was. He liked it.

They wandered around town for awhile, stopping to get something to snack on around lunch time. They passed Sasame's radio station and Himeno considered going in.

_Why would you want to risk more pain? He's probably just say he was too busy to do anything with you. Too busy solving the problems of people he doesn't even know rather than hang out with you. Face it, the Knights only pay attention to you because you're the Pretear. The only company you have is yourself, Kao, Ireika and the Disaster Knights._ _They are the only ones you can fully trust._

"They are the only ones I can trust." Himeno repeated. Kao looked at her. Finally, the doubt had gotten to her.

"You're right Himeno." Kao went on. "Ever since you met them, they've caused you pain in some way. Let us get rid of it for you." Seven knights appeared around her at that moment. They looked eerily similar to the Leafe Knights, but they were completely different at the same time.

"Let us comfort you Himeno." One of them said. "Let go of them and join us. We won't hurt or ever betray you. You don't deserve that."

"I don't deserve that." Himeno mimicked. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't deserve that anymore!"

Kao held out a hand to her. "Come with us and you'll never be alone again." Without hesitation, she took his offered hand and with that, they all vanished in a burst of multicolored light.

They appeared in front of the palace Kao had shown her the other day. But this time, Himeno felt comforted in its dark presence. She felt safe, and lovingly cold and empty. She liked it here. No pain, no suffering, and no betrayal.

"Take her to my mother." Kao commanded. "I've got plans right now. Someone has to tell the Leafe Knights Himeno has gone missing." He smirked and the others bowed. Kao rolled his eyes. "Would you knock it off?"

"Why? It's too much fun." Miraku jested. Kao growled at him, but said nothing more as he teleported in a flash of black light.

He appeared right where they had left. Glancing around to make sure no one was there, he began to run back to the Awayuki mansion. Luckily, he knew Sasame had gone home by now, as had everyone else. It took him mere minutes to reach his destination and he burst through the doors. Everyone sat at the table waiting for dinner to begin and when he dashed into the room out of breath, they all gave him crazy looks.

He leaned over, hands braced on his knees, breathing hard. "Himeno...gone...taken...by... seven...Disaster...Knights." He panted. Everyone froze, staring at him with wide eyes before they all started yelling at once.

"What do you mean GONE?" Hayate roared.

"At what place was she taken?" Sasame asked.

"How are you okay?" Go demanded.

"We have to find her!" Mannen cried.

"Himeno's gone?" Shin muttered, starting to cry.

"Why are we still standing around here for?" Hajime called out.

"Why didn't you protect her?" Hayate shouted again, yanked Kao's collar and pulling him real close. Kao shoved him away.

"I did you idiot. But there were seven against one girl and one knight. Not very good odds, and before you ask, we were separated before we could prèt. Now are you going to sit there and plot your revenge against me, or are we going to go out there and find her?" Kao growled, straightening his clothes.

Sasame was the first to snap out of his trance and he transformed. "Let's go." They all nodded and transformed as well.

"Hey! What about us?" Mawata called, stepping forward. Kao winced for some reason. He didn't want her getting hurt.

"You guys stay here in case Himeno can get away and comes back home. We'll go look for her." Kao answered. Mawata nodded.

"Okay, but be careful will you?" She asked him. He smiled slightly.

"I will." She gave him a doubtful look. "I will, I promise."

"Kao, let's go!" Kei called impatiently.

"Alright already!" He called back, running to him. And in the blink of an eye, they were all gone.

Back at the palace, the Disaster Knights had delivered Himeno to Ireika, a.k.a. Galaxia. The Queen guided her to a chair and there, showed the pink haired girl a vision. Galaxia smiled evilly. "Look Himeno. They're coming after you, now that they have no Pretear, they can't win. What are we going to do about them?"

Himeno's eyes were cold, empty. They held no emotion. She smiled emotionlessly. "We're going to kill them." She muttered.

_**-Dark Knight, False Light-**_

**One word, cheezy. This chapter was way weird, but hey, it was needed. I'm just glad I got it out before next year. Hopefully I'm out of writer's block now, but I'm not going to jinx it. Oh by the way, your reviews inspire me, so keep on sending them! Thanks to al l my reviewers and readers who don't or can't review. One last thing, I think I only have about five chapters left before the story ends, so hopefully, I'll be able to get them out and** **put all of my attention on my other fanfictions. See you next chapter!**


	11. the betrayal

Kao led them all to the spot where the Disaster Knights had 'attacked and kidnaped Himeno.' Directly in front of Sasame's radio station.

"It was right here. So now what?" Kao asked, his arms crossed over his chest. He was bored, but the others probably took it as impatience to find Himeno, concern, or anything else when one of your friends has gone missing. Kao pursed his lips together to keep from laughing out loud at the word friends. There was no way that he would actually care for these people.

"You sure it was here?" Sasame asked, slightly suspicious. "I would have sensed something, or at least heard you."

Kao stiffened slightly. He hadn't thought of that yet, but luckily, he could think on his feet. "It was a little after sunset and we were heading back for dinner. You had probably left by that time." Sasame nodded, accepting his explanation and Kao let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"So, what exactly happened to you and Himeno here?" Kei asked, leaning against a lamppost next to the curb. "We're not really going to find her just looking around this area now are we?"

"As I said, we were heading back to the mansion for dinner when the seven knights jumped out on us. Four of them attacked me, three attacked Himeno. They pushed us apart so we couldn't help each other out. Himeno was doing pretty good on her own, but she was outnumbered. They knocked her out, and then backed down. The Seven Disaster Knights had just attacked me so we couldn't pre't. They were distracting me. After that..." Kao shrugged. "They vanished." Damn that sounded retarded.

"The Disaster Knights?" Go asked. "How do you know they're called the Disaster Knight?" Damn, he was good. They bought all that?

Kao snapped his fingers, as if he had just remembered something important. "Oh yeah. My mother created them when I was little. They're only purpose is to seek revenge on the Leafe Knights. They must have headed back to the palace."

"Palace?" Mannen asked, "what palace?"

Hayate totally ignored Mannen's comment as he stormed up to Kao, not touching him, but their faces were dangerously close. "You mean, you know where they've been the entire time?" Hayate growled, keeping his voice eerily calm. Somehow, Kao thought it would have been easier to deal with if he had been yelling.

"Sort of."

Hayate shook his head. "Not 'sort of'. It's either you did, or you didn't. Now which is it?"

"I like making my own choices thank you. I knew who they were, but it only occurred to me just now of where they are. I apologize for not thinking one-hundred percent as well as you'd like me to. I'm a little shaken up right now." He argued, glaring at Hayate. Daring him to stay in his face like that.

Sasame rested a hand on Hayate's shoulder and pulled him back gently. "None of us are thinking to the best of our abilities. Himeno has been taken from us and we want to get her back." He turned to Kao, his hand still resting on Hayate's shoulder to make sure he wouldn't jump the guy when everyone's backs were turned. "So, take us to it."

Kao looked everyone in the eye. "You sure you want to do this? It's probably a trap. Maybe we should think this through and try to come up with another plan."

"Of course it's a trap!" Go called. "But that doesn't matter. We have to find Himeno."

"Yeah," Shin agreed. "We want Himeno back!" Kao couldn't help but to smile at Shin's forwardness.

"All right, since you guys insist. But you can't go blaming me for any ambushes that might be waiting for us. Is that understood?" His tone took an unusual coldness to it and the others could only nod silently. Concentrating, Kao rested his hand on a wall next to the sidewalk. He breathed in deep to help himself think and the red brick shimmered, turning black in color and creating a portal. Still resting his hand above it, he bowed mockingly. "After you."

The Leafe Knights stepped through and Kao followed seconds later, sneering the entire way. The black tunnel they followed was endless, exactly like the one they had traveled when visiting the past. The only thing that kept them from thinking that they weren't traveling through time was the feeling was different. It didn't feel as if there conscious was being ripped from their bodies and their bodies following slowly after like it had last time. It just felt, normal. Like they were walking down a regular street.

Himeno's head shot up as she stood behind Irieka, the Disaster Knights in front of them. "The Leafe Knights approach Your Majesty." She spoke up. Her voice ringing around the chamber, bouncing off of the walls.

The Disaster Queen nodded. "So they do. Disaster Knights, Himeno. You know what to do." Wordlessly, they all vanished, leaving Galaxia to watch through a viewing portal she had created to reside in a mirror. The corners of her mouth rose slightly. "It has all gone as I had wished. You have done exceedingly well my Son. Your father would be proud."

He sensed them. Himeno and the Disaster Knights were ready. He concentrated again and the tunnel vanished from around them, leaving them in a large deserted building. Hayate whirled around on Kao.

"This isn't where we're supposed to be!" He snarled. Navy blue eyes glaring at him accusingly. "You've betrayed us Kao!"

"So it seems." Kao muttered, ignoring the anger in Hayate's voice. "But how can you betray someone, when you were never on their side to begin with?" He continued.

"You damn bastard!" Go shouted, his eyes burning with an unleashed desire to fry Kao to a crisp.

"You mean, Kao's a bad guy?" Shin whimpered, hiding behind Sasame. Hajime and Manned backed away from him as well. For some reason, a feeling of guilt hit Kao's heart hard. He squashed the feeling down. These idiots were nothing to him. They all deserved to be destroyed and no amount of guilt or any other weak emotion would stop him!

"How could you?" Mannen accused. "We trusted you!" He shouted.

Kao shrugged. "That's your problem isn't it? I never forced you to trust me. You made that mistake on your own."

"And a mistake we plan on fixing." Kei growled under his breath. Kao turned to smile at him, amused.

"Was that a threat?" He snorted. "Didn't sound thought through very well, and you might want to take in the fact that I have the upper hand here."

"What upper hand?" Sasame asked. Kao said nothing. He merely snapped his fingers and seven knights appeared, Himeno held tightly between two of them.

"Wouldn't want to hurt your dear Himeno now would you?" Kao taunted.

"Himeno!" Hajime cried, the others following his example. "Give her back to us!" Hajime shouted, forcing back frightened tears.

Kao chuckled. "As you wish it." And her jerked his head in Himeno's direction. Garu and Saraku held her arms, and with Kao's signal, they flung her forward. Hayate leapt up and caught her limp form in his arms.

"Himeno!" Hayate whispered urgently in her ear, shaking her slightly to try and wake her up. "Come on Himeno, it's me, Hayate. We've all come to bring you home."

Himeno's eyes snapped open and she sneered at him. "I am home." And with that, she braced her hands on Hayate's chest and shoved hard, leaping away from him to land at Kao's shoulder.

Kao looked at her as if he was proud of his little sister. His expression changed when he turned to the Leafe Knights. Hayate was straightening himself out; glaring at Kao as Kei and Go helped straighten him out.

"What did you do to her?" Sasame snarled, voice angrier than ever before. Everyone was taken aback. Even Himeno's eyes widened.

Kao smirked. "What have we done to her? Why, we've done nothing. Isn't that right Himeno?" He sneered, Himeno nodded her head in agreement. "I think it's more along the lines of what _you_ have done, or rather what you haven't done." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter how she got this way. All that matters, is that I actually like her now."

"It was all just a joke to you." Kei called. "We were nothing but your play things."

Kao shrugged. "I like that way of looking at it. Much better than anything I could have come up with."

"You mean, you never liked us?" Shin asked, his eyes wide as he watched Kao's every move. Kao felt the need to squirm, but squashed the feeling down.

"Pretty much." He grumbled. Shin's eyes began to water. "Sorry kid. It's just the way things are.

Go rested a comforting hand on top of Shin's hat covered head. "Cut the crap Kao. What do you want?"

"I want what my mother wants. And she wants, revenge. Disaster Knights, proceed with the plan. Himeno and I, we've got a previous engagement." He ordered.

Hayate flew up, as if to attack them both.. "Himeno!" He shouted, "wait!" But before he could reach them, Haraku blocked his way.

"Unh, uh, uh, uh." He hissed, waving his finger in a scolding manner. "We've got a play date and I'm not about to let you reschedule."

Without another word, Kao took Himeno's hand and both of them vanished. Not a flash of light, or a shimmer in the air. Hayate reached out for them just as they did so, but Haraku attacked him.

"Don't you want to play with me?" He tormented. "And I've been waiting for such a long time. We all have." Haraku finished, jerking his head in the direction of the rest of his team. They all smirked, nodding in agreement.

Hayate's eyes narrowed as he scanned them all. From what he could tell, all of the Leafe Knights had a Disaster Knight counterfeit. They wouldn't be able to get through this without a fight. A fight he didn't have time for. His head snapped in the direction of Haraku as he started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Hayate snarled. Wind began to gather around his clenched fists.

"Isn't it obvious?" Haraku snickered.

"If it was, would I be asking?"

Haraku shrugged. "You never know. Besides, it's polite to ask. Enough with the chit chat. We've got a whole hour to fill up and it's not going to be filled with unimportant explanation."

"Unimportant to you maybe." Go growled.

Garu answered this time. "Like he said, unimportant. Are we just going to stand around here doing nothing? I'm getting bored here and we have our orders!" He snapped. Without even a pause to nod and without an exchange of a word everyone leapt forward heading towards the knights that shared the same powers as they did.

Galaxia smiled as she watched the images through her mirror, Himeno on one side, Kao on the other. "So, it has finally begun. Tell me Himeno, how does it feel to watch your ex-knights fight for you?"

"Just had to add the "ex" didn't you mother." Kao said, his eyes trained on the image before him. His feet were planted shoulder-width apart and his arms were crossed behind his back. Galaxia turned to him, a smile still glued to her face.

"Well, what do you suggest I call them? They're not really her knights anymore are they?" Kao said nothing, but you could tell he agreed with her.

Himeno stepped forward. The light pink, dress she had been given bellowed out behind her. She wiped away the tears the threatened too poor from her eyes. Whether they were from pain or anger was unknown. "I'm fine. They mean nothing to me." Only Himeno knew that deep down, she was lying to herself. Sure, she was hurt. But she couldn't just hate them all of a sudden. She didn't work that way. She pushed the feeling aside. Maybe it hadn't happened overnight. She had felt shadowed by her role as Pretear ever since she had found out what the Pretear actually was.

"As they shouldn't. Why should people, who cause you pain mean something to you?" Galaxia asked. She rested a hand on Himeno's shoulder. "Come with me. I want to show you something. Kao, you can do as you wish."

"I'll come with you. Whatever you want to show Himeno sounds annoyingly interesting." Kao muttered.

Galaxia nodded. "Just don't get in the way." She led them both to a chamber that seemed extremely different from the rest. Himeno couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was colder, but warmer. More evil, but also more good. It made her thoughts spin around her head out of control. In front of her, the wall was encased in a thick layer of crystal like ice. She estimated it to be about seven feet thick.

She stepped forward, the shawl falling from her shoulders to her elbows. Kao was about to stop her, but Glaxia held an arm out in front of him. "I told you not to get in the way. Do you actually care what happens to this girl? Have you grown to care for her?" She hissed.

Kao shook his head. "No Your Majesty." And he stepped back, allowing Himeno to continue.

In the ice, Himeno saw a vision; a vision of Takako in a violet cloak. The figure of Hayate appeared behind her and then it all vanished. The next vision was of Takako trapped in the ice. She wore the dress she had worn when she was the Princess of Disaster and her hands were crossed over her heart. What surprised Himeno most was the fact that it was snowing inside of the ice.

Scared for her friend, Himeno rested her hands on the ice and Takako immediately turned into the Princess of Disaster. Takako's hair grew right before her very eyes and before Himeno could move, she found herself in the place of Takako. She was now inside of the ice prison. It limited her movement and she found it harder to breathe.

Kao and Glaxia watched as her pink dress melted away into a dark violet one. The sleeves were long, like a sorceresses's and the collar was high, much like a vampire's.

Just when Himeno thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, the ice shattered and fell in shards around her. She didn't fall. Instead, she seemed to float down, her head bowed. When her feet touched the ground, she raised her head slowly. Her eyes were no longer a gentle pink, but a hard, cold red. She didn't seem like Himeno anymore. She was the Princess of Disaster. The most powerful Princess of Disaster there had ever been. She met the eyes of Galaxia and both of them smiled evilly.

_**-Dark Knight, False Light-**_

**Yay, another chapter done. I shall feel so proud when I finish the story. It will be my first posted one ever! Whoo-hoo! Thank you to my reviewers, you are so special. I also want to apologize about something I said last time. I made it sound like I didn't like this story at all, but I do. It just isn't much fun being in the middle of four different ones and it'll feel good to finally finish one. I actually know what I want to put in future chappies. I put a little scene in here that I hope you Pretear fans recognize. I'll tell you what it was next chapter. Feel free to guess. If you do, and you get it right, well, we'll see what happens. See you next time!**


	12. counterfeit

Sparks of every color erupted when the knights made contact. The force from the impact blew them all back, but not for long as the Disaster Knights charged forward once more, forcing the Leafes' to dodge. Surprisingly, Mannen, Hamjime, and Shin had dashed into the fight without a moment's hesitation. Something you wouldn't normally expect from children ranging from five years old to ten.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for!" Miraku called out, launched a blast of dark ice. Mannen dodged the ice shards, a scowl set firmly on his face. He gathered his power into his hands and threw it forward where it split and became a blizzard of cold snow. Miraku flipped out of harm's way. "What's wrong Mannen?" Miraku mocked. "Forget how to aim?"

Mannen clenched his teeth. "Do you ever shut up?" He cried, hurling another storm of ice shards. Miraku hardly dodged that time, but he still did and that didn't make Mannen happy. The ice still shot forward and froze the windows and walls that Miraku had just been in front of.

"Still trying to play hero are we? You'll never beat us. We were created to be stronger than you!"

Mannen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You?" He sneered, attacking again. "You're nothing but a copy!"

"Aww, Mannen, that hurts." Miraku mocked, holding a hand to his chest as he flew out of range.

Mannen's eyes narrowed again. "Now if only the pain could knock you out!" He snapped. Miraku did nothing but laughed amused.

"Such a temper." He mimicked Mannen's earlier attacks and hurtled his own ice blizzard. He watched with unhappy eyes as Mannen dodged easily. Too easily. He had no patience for this!

"What's the matter Hayate? Too worried about your little girlfriend to fight? I'm not even getting a half-ass job from you! Such a let down from all that I've seen you do." Huraku tantalized.

Hayate summoned a gust of wind in his hands and heaved it forward. The wind changed shape to form a dragon, but Huraku merely turned sideways and watched as it flew by, only a few centimeters in front of his nose.

"Didn't know, I had a stalker following me everywhere!" Hayate barked, flying at him again, another orb of wind blowing between his hands. Huraku smirked and created his own blast of wind.

They rushed forward, their arms outstretched in front of them. When their attacks met, they were blown back, and an explosion resulted from it. They were blasted backwards, tumbling through the empty air. Huraku wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Somehow, he had managed to cut his lip open. He looked up and Hayate had the same injury. How had that happened? He thought to himself. He shrugged mentally. No use in worrying about it.

He laughed again. "If this is the best you can do Hayate, then you'll never rescue your precious Himeno. Though, I don't even know if she wants to be rescued by the likes of you!"

Hayate let out a battle cry and flew forward, his fist pulled back. When he was close enough he slammed it into his cheek. "Shut the hell up!" He roared.

Huraku moved his jaw, trying to get the feeling back into it. He chuckled. "Seems I've hit a soft spot. Huh, Hayate?" Hayate ignored him as he summoned his wind dragon once more. This guy was getting on his nerves, pushing his patience and that was pissing him off. He watched Huraku's movements as he dove to the left, but Hayate was ready for it. Just as the first dragon began to disappear, he created another one and shot it towards Huraku again.

Not suspecting the immediate attack, Huraku was caught unaware and cried out in agony as the dragon wrapped it's windy body around him and squeezed until he couldn't breathe. He struggled until he got one hand free and sent his own dark dragon at it. The attacks canceled each other out. As soon as he was free, he launched himself at Hayate, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed.

"You'll pay for that!" He cried, throwing blast after blast of wind at him in a blind rage. No one was ever able to capture him, and this bastard just had! He'd regret it, that was for sure!

To avoid them, Hayate flew in and out of the metal support beams that braced the ceiling, hoping that the metal rods would block the attacks. He had no time for this idiot! He had to get to Himeno! He was going to take him out, no matter the consequence.

Sasame fell back, his hands covering his ears as a screeching sound rattled his bones. His cloak billowed back behind him.

The Diaster Knight, Suraku sneered at him as sound waves flew forth from the palms of his hands. "Come on Sasame? Don't you like my song? It's really great to dance to."

Sasame's eyes narrowed. "Yes, being tossed around and thrown into walls is quite the entertainment."

Suraku smirked in agreement. "It is fun, isn't it? And aren't you becoming quite the smart mouth." He concentrated until the sound waves he had been creating turned into blades. He grabbed two of them in his hands and flew forward, the others he had made surrounding him.

Sasame lowered his hands, half convinced that he had finally lost the feeling in his ears and gone completely deaf, but when he heard the sharp sound of someone, or something cutting through the air, that thought was immediately dismissed.

Saraku was coming at him, razor sharp blades in his hands, numerous identical to them surrounding him. There was no way he'd be able to dodge them all, unless... He flew up and did what looked like a back flip to stop a few feet behind Suraku.

Unfazed, Suraku merely stopped in mid hair and with his thoughts, sent his surrounding scythes towards the unsuspecting Knight. Sasame cried out in pain as the sharp edges of the weapons tore through his clothing and slashed his skin. A cut on his right arm was particularly deep and he clutched it, willing the pain to stop.

"What the hell is this?" Suraku cried out, holding his own right arm, blood seeping through his sleeve. His gaze was cold and hard on Sasame.. "What did you do?" He almost screamed, rushing forward and throwing his weapons at him.

"I did nothing. I'm just concentrating on trying to keep myself alive." Sasame said as he bent his back backwards, and barley dodged Suraku's attack. What was this? The limbo?

"Well stop trying and just give up!" Suraku countered, calling back his blades after they embedded themselves in the support beams Sasame flew in front of. Without notice, they began to collapse around them.

Sasame said nothing, staring at Suraku with calm eyes. "I regret having to tell you this, but that is highly unlikely." And with that, he thrust his arms forward and shot his own damage inflicting sound waves at him.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Suraku roared, swerving to the right to avoid Sasame's attacks. He hated to admit it, but he had underestimated him and that kind of mistake might have just cost him his life.

Sasame watched him with the same calm look. "I don't want to kill you, but if you persist on attacking me and my comrades like this, I won't hesitate."

"Go to hell!" Suraku answered.

Sasame shrugged. "Suit yourself." And, the battle continued.

Go cursed under his breath when he had to swerve yet again to avoid Garu's fire attacks. Becasue of the heat, beads of sweat began to run down his forehead, causing his eyes to burn, but he dared not blink; just incase he missed something. Anything that could give him the upper hand and to prevent his opponent from getting an advantage.

"Well, well, the brainless idiot does have some sort of talent. If smarts wasn't it, I guess that leaves at least some speed. Right Go?" Garu called, throwing another globe of burning fire.

Go cursed mentally as he hardly had enough time to avoid that one. "Right. And sarcasm is your only strong point, because winning battles isn't one of them!" He shouted, and finally found an opportunity to shower Garu with his own fire blasts.

Garu chuckled, and practically danced out of the way, just to piss Go off. "Battle...maybe, but certainly not the war!" And he flew forward yet again, hands pulled back as fire began to gather around them. He threw it forward and created multiple balls of fire. Go flew up and behind Garu where he kicked him in the back so hard that Garu was sent tumbling into the weakening support beams where they collapsed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Normally, Go wouldn't attack an opponent while their back was turned, but for Himeno and the others he would make an exception. Concentrating, he gathered all of the fire he could stand and sent it forward in a column that burned anything that got too close.

Teleporting at the last minute, Garu was able to escape the assault and come out of it unscathed. "Tsk, tsk. That wasn't a very honorable thing to do. Do you always attack your enemy when their back is turned?" Garu scolded.

"No." Go answered quickly. He gave Garu a bitter smile. "Just you. You see, I'm in kind of a hurry to...kick...your...ass!" He dove forward, fire burning hot around his fists ready to beat the crap out of his opponent. But Garu had other plans.

He met Go halfway, using his bare hands to catch Go's burning fists. He wouldn't use his shield, that was a coward's way out. He clenched his teeth against the burning pain that was inflicted onto his hands. Even with the leather gloves over his fingers, it still burnt like hell. He could feel the burns form on his palms, but he bore his pain with a smirking smile.

"Is that all you have Hot Head? 'Cause it ain't gettin' you anywhere." His smirk widened. How the hell did he put up such a charade? Go knew it was burning him, he just knew it. And yet, there the guy was, still playing around with him. But all thoughts of Garu's attitude were dismissed when the flesh of his own hands began to smart.

He pushed away and the pain in his hands began to fade gradually. What the hell happened? It was his fire, why was it causing him harm? It just didn't make any sense. He looked up to see Garu just, standing there, his arms crossed, a smile glued to his face. Go's eyes narrowed. He'd wipe that damn smirk off his face!

The light burned his eyes, even though they were closed. Damn, he never knew it felt like this to be hit by a bunch of light! Kei shook his head, trying to clear his vision before Kiru attacked again.

Kiru laughed, as he shot beam after beam of dark light at Kei, burning him, blinding him. Boy, how much fun was this? A whole bunch that was how much. "What's wrong Kei? Is the light too much for your sensitive eyes?" Kiru badgered in a baby tone.

"No. Far from it." Kei said calmly as he transported behind Kiru and blasted him with his own light attack. The unsuspecting knight was sent flying into the closest wall. He didn't move for a few moments, waiting for the sparks of lightening that pounded through his system, to fade away.

With some difficulty, he pushed himself off of the wall and back up into the air. How he loved flying fights, it made it more interesting. "Very good. You can actually aim!" He yelled, throwing a blast of light at Kei.

To dodge, Kei disappeared, and reappeared three feet to the left. Just enough to avoid him. "It's your own fault. If you hadn't been boasting so damn much, you would have been able to avoid that attack. So I guess I owe you my gratitude, don't I?"

"You're just full of yourself. Aren't you?" Kiru called, launching another light attack. Kei flew back, watching as the light began to fade in front of him. He didn't stop his retreat backwards until the beam had dissipated into nothing.

"No one else, is as good as I am." Kei said. Before Kiru could attack again, Kei created a sharp spiral of lightening. Without a moment's hesitation he shot it out at it's target; Kiru's chest.

Anticipating the move, Kiru flew up and out of harm's way. He smirked. "Too slow."

"Was it?" He watched as the light made a large curve like a boomerang and shot towards Kiru's back. Nervous with the confidence Kei had, Kiru turned around to see the beam heading straight towards him. He tried leaping out of the way, but it still managed to tear through his side.

Kiru cried out in pain and crashed to the ground. Refusing to remain down during his battle, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Then his knees. Then to his feet where he was finally able to get back into the air. "You bastard!" He shouted.

Kei's face remained emotionless until a searing pain tore through his side. Looking down at it, he covered it with his right hand and pulled it back quickly. His palm was dowsed in blood. "What the hell?" He mumbled. He looked up and his eyes widened. Kiru was flying at him, his fists glowing with collected light. Light that was going to be thrown at him. Struggling, he dodged to the left. Just what had happened? He hadn't even been touched. Why was he bleeding? It just didn't make any sense!

Himeno, Kao, and Galaxia watched the fight through the ice. Galaxia smiled, happy with what she was seeing. Everything was going as planned. Exactly how she had wanted it. The Disaster Knights would take the Leafes' out, and Himeno was on her side. Yes, it was all going good.

Kao however, thought differently. He had wanted to help his mother get her revenge. Her revenge is what he had been raised with. Raised to hate just as she did, but those were his friends, the people he considered his brothers. And seeing them in pain and in someway, that hurt him. Even the Leafes' had somehow, become slightly important to him. Sure they had never completely trusted him, but they had trusted him, a little and that meant something. A very small something, but still something. He didn't know where he belonged now. He was an outcast. And if his mother ever discovered his doubts... He shuddered at what she might do.

Himeno felt no emotion, felt no pain, no love, no kindness. The only thing that fill her, was hate. Hate for the Leafe Knights. But why? Why did she hate them? Oh yes, they had left her alone. They never needed her, they needed her powers. And that was why she would kill them.

Himeno watched the fight. She smiled when she saw the Disaster Knights strike the others down. Even when the younger ones were in pain, she was happy about it. It was amusing, to see Shin, Hajime and Mannen battle like this. She had never seen them like this before and it made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She liked the destruction that was being inflicted. Her smile widened as she watched the building fall apart around them.

_But it's wrong! They're your friends!_ Friends? She had no friends. _That's a lie! They care for you! Why are you hurting them? _Because, they left me alone! All alone. _No, they didn't. It was an illusion, fake. They love you! They want you back! _How do you know? _Because they're fighting for you, to get you back! _But I don't want them back. I want them dead!

She turned to her queen. "Majesty? May I finish them off?" She requested. Her blood red eyes burned with the desire to kill. The desire to inflict pain on them. Galaxia like that.

"Are you sure that, that is what you want?" Himeno nodded. "Then you may do as you wish. You're only order is to make sure that my Knights remain unharmed. Is that understood?" Himeno nodded again. "You are dismissed."

Kao watched as Himeno vanished without a shimmer in the air nor a sound. It pained him slightly to see her so dead to the world so full of hate. He paused. What had caused this sudden change in him? Was it the Leafe K? Himeno? Her family? His thoughts turned to Mawata, and how she had befriended him so soon. He had hated them a few minutes ago. He was sure of it. Why? Why did he feel loyal to the other side, but to this one as well.

_Because, you belong with them._ Whoa. Where did that come from? And most importantly, who?_ You know who I am. _An image of his father flashed through his mind. _That's right. I'm your father. You know this is wrong. Your people, or getting hurt for no obvious reason. _But, who was his people? And why was he having a conversation with his father, his dead father in his mind? _All of them are your people. This is wrong. You must stop your mother. _Stop his mother? He could not! This is what she wanted and he refused to get in her way._ It's not what she wants, nor what I want, or you. No one does. _But, why was it happening then? _What does that matter? Just do something about it!_ Well, now Kao knew where his attitude came from. Was he really this annoying?_ Kao, as your dead father, I order you to stop this! Save your mother from herself._ Save her from herself? How?

Nothing. Not a single word. Great, he was going insane. And what was worse, he was actually going to do something about it. Damn, he made a bad evil prince. Why did he have to change? It was much easier being bad. Now he'd have seven, maybe even fourteen very pissed of Knights after his ass. Without a word to his mother he teleported from the room and into the battle. He had no clue what to do._ This is not a job only one person can do. It's a job for many. _That's it? That's the only clue he would get? Well that was fair!

_**- Dark Knight False Light -**_

**I am so, so, so, so SORRY for taking so long. I went to California for the past month, and I would have written the chapter there, but I'd already started it at home, and I couldn't remember where I'd left off. So, I worked really hard to finish it! I even re-watched all of Pretear to remember how they all fought. Such as attacks and stuff. That and to remember how they acted. Hope this chapter was alright and not too confusing. Forgive any typos and thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you keep reading and like it if you do! **


	13. power of leafe

Kao forced himself to ignore the several battles taking place before him. Instead he scanned the crumbling building, his lilac eyes were concentrated and focused. He could sense her, he could sense Himeno, but why couldn't he _see_ her? Unable to find her using sight, he decided to find her a different way.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and reached out with his senses, with his aura. Pushing past the power of the Knights he centered it all on the blood red aura that belonged to Himeno. Concentrating even harder he could see the aura take her shape.

Her eyes were narrowed and full of longing. What they were longing for was unknown and Kao wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. Searching deeper the image of her surroundings sharpened in his mind and in five seconds flat he had pinned her location.

Sitting unseen on the last intact support beam left in the building, Himeno watched the battle proceed below her. Her eyes paused on each individual fight, studying the way the Knights fought. Something deep in her heart ached, but what for? Her sight lingered particularly long on Hayate. His jaw was set firm in determination, his eyes reflecting his desire for victory. And for some reason, she hoped for it.

She frowned and her eyes narrowed. She longed for the fighting to stop, for everything to be okay again. For her friends back, her family back, Hayate back, and most of all for everyone to come out unscathed. And by everyone, she meant everyone. But why? What had they done for her? Any of them? Whether they be Sasme, Hayate, Kei, or Shin? Mannen, or Go, or Hajime?

She knew what they had done. They had befriended her, but how did she know that wasn't just to lure her into a false pretense of contentment to use her abilities as Pretear? That's just it, she didn't. She doubted them and doubt was something she refused to live with. Her Majesty, Kao, and the Disaster Knights had taken her in where she felt sheltered from the pain. And for them, she would destroy the Leafe Knights. She would, no matter what.

Her heart started to beat faster. Frowning she raised a hand and placed it over her chest. What made her heart pound was unmistakably guilt. Pain at the thought of losing them, nervousness, sadness, regret. Why were her emotions so confusing? It was easier to feel nothing but hate. She clenched her teeth. She would kill them. Then maybe her emotions would leave her in peace.

She knew Kao was here. She had felt his aura reaching out for his long ago. Turning her head, she watched him. Waiting for him to give her some sort of signal so she would know what he was here for. It surely wasn't to assist his comrades. He knew they wanted to defeat the Leafe Knights on their own. If it was to help her, she would refuse it. If it was to help the Leafe Knights, she would kill him too. Along with the seven other knights on her list. If Her Majesty were there, she would surely do the same.

Kao could see her quite clearly now with his eyes were open. She had stopped using her power to hide herself from sight and anyone who chanced to look up would be able to see her. She turned to look at him. Her gaze was challenging him, but he refused to give away anything she might be looking for. He met her steady stare with his own, careful to keep his eyes calm and blank. She glared at him now and he was positive his reason for being there, was still a secret to her. Well it should be, he wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure why he was there either. Himeno returned to watching the battle and Kao chose this time to approach her.

He flew over to her, and stood on the support beam with unnaturally good balance. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the battle with unseeing and uninterested eyes. "What are you waiting up here for Himeno? Why do, you hesitate?" He asked her.

Her eyes narrowed and burned with anger. "Do not ask questions such as that Kao. I would kill these imbeciles in a heartbeat." She smiled, though Kao knew it was forced. "It's just more fun to watch them battle it out themselves."

Kao nodded. "I see. Are you sure that you haven't attacked them yet, because you prefer to see them alive?"

Himeno stood up abruptly, her balance as even as Kao's. She leaned in close to his face and whispered dangerously in his ear. "Do not doubt my abilities. I'll kill them when I'm good and ready."

Kao didn't move an inch. "Will you now?" He questioned. Himeno glared at him and nodded sharply. Again, Kao remained still. "I'd like to see that." Finally he turned and gave her a small, challenging smirk.

Himeno's jaw dropped a little, but she quickly snapped it closed. She narrowed her eyes and gave him the best death look she could muster. "I don't like your attitude Kao, and I _especially_ don't like you thinking me weak."

Kao held his hands up in defense. "Wouldn't dream of it." But his expression clearly showed that he didn't really care if she was insulted or not.

Growling curses under her breath, Himeno bent her knees slightly and jumped off the supporter beam. She glided down slowly and stopped a few yards above them and watched. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed in a cold hard stare. She bore her teeth as if she was an angry wolf and she growled low in the back of her throat. Kao flew down to stop right behind her.

"_That _is quite ENOUGH!" She shouted. All fourteen knights immediately froze in place. Spotting Himeno, and Kao behind her, the Disaster Knights floated smoothly to the ground were they kneeled on one knee and bowed their heads to the presence of, their prince and princess.

Garu rolled his eyes. Talking about those two like that made it seem like they were an item or something. He shuddered. That wasn't a pleasant thought.

Hayate hadn't moved an inch since she had arrived. He was fighting to get her back, and yet, here she was, demanding that the battle come to a complete stop. He looked around. Well that definitely had happened. He returned to looking at her again. She was Himeno, yet she wasn't. Her eyes were colder, meaner and held something deep inside that screamed for blood. But he was sure he saw something gentle and kind even deeper.

"Himeno!" He shouted, moving closer to her, but he froze again when she glared daggers at him. "Himeno?" He whispered. He moved forward a few more inches, but she held her hand up to stop him.

"Do you have a death wish Hayate? Or are you simply inching up on me to kill me?"

Kill? Her? No way in hell would he kill her whether she be the Pretear or the Princess of Disaster. He shook his head. "No. I refuse to cause you any harm."

Himeno smirked and kept her hand up. "And that is what makes you weak." Her second hand joined the first and she blew him back with a sharp gust of wind. And it indeed was sharp for when it made contact with Hayate, the front of his uniform was shredded in a large and long slash.

Hayate hunched over in pain. He held an arm over his freshly made wound. He could feel the blood seeping through his fingers, but he refused to attack her. He even refused to defend himself. He just, couldn't harm her.

The Disaster Knights watched. This wasn't part of the plan! The plan was they would get to kill the Leafe Knights so why was Himeno here? Huraku cursed under his breath. She would not take away this opportunity from them! He stood up and turned to the others.

"We're not going to let her have all the fun are, we boys?" He barked. "This is our mission and I'll be damned if I let some girl take it away from us." The others nodded in agreement and they all stood up to follow him one by one.

Kao's eyes widened slightly. Oh shit, that didn't look too good. Just when they were about to attack again, Kao appeared right in front of them.

"No. The fighting must come to an end." He told them calmly. A lot calmer than he felt.

"An end?" Miraku called out. "What do you mean 'the fighting must come to an end'?" He clenched his fists in anger and Kao turned his eyes on him. Miraku felt like backing away from him. It was as if Kao was staring right through him, down to his very center. He didn't like it.

"Exactly what I said. No more fighting. That is an order." He said.

"We already have our orders and those come from someone who ranks higher than you." Garu snapped. "Have you grown soft Kao? Have you grown fond of the Leafe Knights and turned your back on your friends?"

"No. I am on your side and that is why I am telling you to stand down. This fight is suicide and I will not stand by and watch you get killed."

"Is that it all Kao? It seems to me that you are siding against us. For you are defying your mother's orders." Suraku pointed out.

"My mother's orders will get us all killed. She doesn't care who dies in the process as long as she gets what she wants." He told them. "Believe it or not I'm doing this to save her, to save us all. I don't want to see another Knights killed because of her search for revenge."

"Another?" Shanru questioned quietly. "What other Knights have been killed before?"

"My father to name just one." Kao answered, trying to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. "Please, just don't fight anymore. Maybe then we can all live in peace. That is what we have been wanting ever since we were old enough to understand what my mother wanted, us to do."

"Well if he's saying please," Miraku began, "than he must be serious. I vote we do what he asks, for old time sake."

Reluctanly, Saraku, Shanru, Kiru, Hajiru, and Huraku agreed. Kao mentally sighed a relief, but his relief was short lived.

"I will _not_ stop fighting!" Garu cried. "We have been ordered to kill them at any cost and I will not turn my back on our Queen just because her son asked me to!" He dodged past the others and ran forward, only to be stopped by Kao.

Kao had created a sort of prison with his Darkness abilities. A solid black cloud of darkness had surrounded Garu so he couldn't move. "Don't make me do this to you Garu! I don't want to be your enemy." Concentrating, he slammed the knight into a wall, trying to knock some sense into him. "Stand down Garu."

Garu struggled to his feet and glared.

"Stand down." Kao repeated. Garu said nothing, but he didn't move again. Kao turned to watch Himeno deal with the others. I have done the most that I can right now father, he thought. I hope that it will help.

It was up to the Leafe Knights to help Himeno return to the side of good again. Shouldn't be too hard. It seemed that her 'transformation' hadn't totally been completed. His mother never could wait for something she wanted for too long.

"Aren't you even going to try and defend yourself Hayate?" Himeno asked, lowering her hands so they hung at her sides. Hayate opened his mouth to answer her, but he couldn't say anything. Instead, he hung his head and shook it. "No? I was right, you are weak." She raised her hand to attack him again and blew him back so hard, he left an imprint in the wall he hit.

He cried out in pain, but made no other sound as he fell forward and landed with a dull thud on the ground below. The Leafe Knights watched with horror stricken expressions. Slowly, Hayate pulled himself up onto his knees and sat on his feet, but he made no other means to stand up.

He looked up at her and smiled softly. "I will not attack you Himeno. I promise you that and I have yet to break a promise to you." He told her.

Himeno clenched her teeth in anger. "Shut up and fight back!" She yelled. A third blast of wind burst forth from her hand and sent him sailing ten feet in the air to land rather painfully on his back, but still, he refused to do anything to save himself.

"Himeno! Stop this!" Sasame shouted as he ran forward and stoodd in front of Hayate, who was struggling to kneel again. Sasame held his hands out wide as if to protect him. "Don't do this Himeno! We're your friends."

Himeno scoffed. "Friends? I have no friends!" She crossed her arms in the shape of an X in front of her. "You will not interfere!" She yelled and she straightened her arms in a sharp movement. Sasame and all of the others except Hayate were blown back into a wall from her attack. Himeno's red eyes glowed an eerie green and black vines leapt forth from the wall.

They wrapped themselves across their torsos, pinned their arms above their heads and curled around their necks and mouths to keep them from struggling.

"Now, you can all watch as I destroy your leader slowly and painfully." She snapped. She smirked as their eyes widened in shock. They began to struggle against their bondage, but stopped as the vines tightened considerably around their necks. Turning, she walked slowly towards Hayate.

She sneered at him. "Won't you fight back Hayate? For you shall be killed if you don't."

"Then I would rather die." He forced out. But, would she kill him? If it were the only way to get through to her, than he would do it. He looked up at her, his eyes warm and kind. Himeno hesitated. This wasn't her, what she was like. She didn't kill. Her eyes narrowed. Well now she did.

Her hands darted forth and circled his neck. She raised, him up off the ground with unnatural strength and smiled at him in an inhumane way. "That can be arranged."

Hayate fought to breathe as she raised him higher and higher off of the ground. Her fingers were like ice around his neck. Cold, like death. How had her warmth been so easily taken from her so suddenly? It was like she had gone to the dark side in three seconds flat. That didn't make any sense though. What could possibly have made her hate them like this? Unless, it wasn't really her feelings, that was causing her to act this way. That must, be it! These weren't Himeno's emotions, they were someone else's! Her memories and thoughts had been twisted so she would believe they were hers more easily.

Himeno smiled to herself. This was too easy. Finally, she would be able to seek her revenge against him. Against them all for leaving her alone. "Goodbye Hayate. I must say it has been fun."

"N-not, yet!" He gasped out. Himeno's eyes widened. What was this fool talking about? Slowly, he raised his hands and wrapped them around her bare wrist, for her sleeve and slid down her arm after she had lifted him.

His hands were warm on her cold skin. The warmth seemed to spread everywhere within her, wrapped around her very being and seeped deep into her skin, her soul. He was pouring his Leafe into her and she knew it. But why? Why would he do that? He could kill himself if he did that! She jerked her hands away from him and shook them as if they burned.

"Wha–what are you doing?" She asked, taking a few stumbling steps backwards. She raised her hands and looked at them, ignoring the coughing, and deep breaths Hayate had been concentrating on ever since she let him go.

Her powers wavered and the black vines pinning the other Leafe Knights crumbled into harmless ash. They fell a few inches down onto their feet, but they made no movement. They just watched Himeno with curious and concerned stares.

Her head snapped up and she glared at Hayate. "What did you do to me?" She cried.

Hayte used the wall for support and staggered to his feet. "I removed what did not belong to you." He muttered.

Himeno began to shiver despite the fact that Hayate had given her warmth. She fell back a few faltering steps into a giant slab of rock that had fallen from the ceiling. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe. Her lungs burned as something clawed at her insides as it fought to remain inside of her, but the Leafe was pushing it out. She clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain from the battle raging inside of her.

After what seemed like an eternity, something finally happened. She winced away from pain that she could not get away from. Himeno screamed. Her head was tilted back so her throat was exposed and out of her mouth flew a black transparent shadow. The Leafe had won and flushed the shadow out.

It was shrieking and snarling in anger as it took the form of the Queen of Disaster. Its hair floating around her in a non-existing wind and it bore long fangs at them all. But what was the creepiest thing about it, was that you could see straight through it. To say it simply, it was the image of evil. It snarled at, them all once more before it shot up through the ceiling and out of sight.

Himeno was breathing heavily and it sounded as if each breath was painful. Her dark violet dress changed back to the light pink one she had been wearing before. Her long sleeves formed the see-through material of her light pink shawl and her dress was now sleeveless, but just as long as before. She moaned quietly in pain, lost her balance and fell forward only to be caught by Sasame, who had started running to her awhile ago. Hayate would have, but he was having trouble balancing even with the help of a wall at the moment.

"Sasame!" Hayate called. "Is Himeno alright?"

"Yeah! Is she okay?" Hajime and Mannen shouted together at the same time.

"Is she all better now?" Shin seconded. Sasame looked down at her uncertainly.

"I'm...I'm not sure." He told them. "She doesn't look too good." He looked down and found her struggling to stay conscious.

Go walked over to Hayate and wrapped an arm around his neck to give him support. "Come on, let's go." And he helped him over to where Sasame stood, holding Himeno in the crook of his arm.

Hayate managed a small smile. "Thanks Go."

Go shrugged it off. "Hey, no problem."

Soon, all seven Knights surrounded Himeno, looking down at her with worried faces. Kao also approached, but was stopped when Go, Kei, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin, stood if front of Sasame, Himeno, and Hayate who now leaned against the rock.

"Back of Kao!" Go growled.

"We won't let you hurt Himeno!" Mannen warned.

"Yeah!" Hajime and Shin agreed.

"I don't want to hurt Himeno, I simply want to help her." Kao answered.

"Help her? How could you possibly help her?" Kei asked, his arms crossed.

Kao sighed and blew his bangs out of his eyes in exasperation. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me..."

"Damn straight." Go snapped.

Kao gave him a look. "But I honestly want to help. She's weak. A simple boost of Leafe ought to solve that problem real quick."

"Of course." Sasame said. "She needs to become Pretear." He looked up at Kao. "But can she still pre't?"

Kao shrugged. "I don't see why not. She wasn't evil. She was... how do I say this right. Possessed by evil? It should work. But there's only one way to find out."

Sasame turned to Himeno again. "Himeno? Himeno, we need you to pre't." He held his hand out to her. She nodded slightly and raised her own shaking hand to place it in his. Sasame smiled as a small wave of Leafe emitted from their hands. They had their sweet and caring Himeno back.

Ireika was outraged as she watched the shadow come flying back to her. She held her hand out, her palm up and it settled there calmly. It wrapped itself around her wrist and vanished into her skin.

She growled and cursed under her breath. Not only had the Leafe Knights survived and turned Himeno back to their side, but Kao and the Disaster Knights were no longer following her orders to fight them. She closed her eyes slowly and when they opened, they glowed, a red and her pupils were lilac and slitted. Her hair and dress blew back in a nonexisting wind.

At least Himeno had served some sort of purpose. She had lured the Leafe Knights out and now, they were all sitting ducks. She would kill them. All of them, for she would allow nothing nor anyone to stand in her way anymore. From now on, she did her own bidding.

_**-Dark Knight, False Light-**_

**sighs** **Yay! I got another chapter out, and a new reviewer who got me in the mood to finish it today! Thank you WhisperingMoonDreams and all you other reviewers! I shall be sure to give you all proper thank yous at the end of the story. Not sure if I wrote this chapter, or if it wrote me, so tell me if you liked it or not. Your reviews keep me going! See you next chapter! (and please tell me if you think the chapter title "power of leafe" is appropriate please)**


	14. divided we fall

A warm wave of leafe surrounded Himeno and she felt her strength returning to her. Opening her eyes slightly, she found Sasame standing in front of her, holding one hand as he smiled down at her and she smiled back. A warmth that had been absent before now pulsed strongly within her chest and she placed a hand over her heart.

She felt Sasame pull her closer, about to embrace her when his physical form vanished, leaving her with his presence. She closed her eyes and smiled as his leafe swirled around her, making her spin as it began to merge with her.

When she opened her eyes once more she looked down to find herself clothed in the lavender attire of the Pretear of Sound. Looking around, she found the relieved faces of the Leafe Knights. "Hi guys." She smiled. The swarmed around her, hugging her and resting concerned hands on her shoulders and hands. Whatever they could reach.

"Himeno." A gentle voice called out, a bit louder than the others, but gentle all the same. They parted and Himeno caught a clear view of Hayate as he stood with his arms hanging straight at his sides. His gaze was warm, but stern.

"Hayate." She murmured. He made his way towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. When his stood literally no more than a foot in front of her, he reached over and grasped her upper arms. He shook her lightly, his gaze hard now.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, scare me like that again! Do you understand?" He growled. Speechless and with wide eyes she nodded. "Good." And he pulled her into a tight embrace. He clung to her as if he'd never let go, one hand supporting the back of her head. Her chin barely reached over his shoulder.

"I thought we'd...that I'd lost you. I don't want to ever feel like that again." He murmured into her hair.

"Hayate." She whispered. "I'm–sorry." A lone tear fell from her eye and traveled slowly down her cheek, leaving a small wet trail in its wake.

He pulled her away from him, his hands still resting lightly on her shoulders. He gave her a reassuring smile. Raising both his hands to her cheeks, he brushed the tear away with his thumb. "It's okay. I can honestly say that we all forgive you. I forgive you." He whispered to her.

She smiled. "Thank you. All of you." She said, looking around at the circle of people around her. They all smiled back at her. Then, with no warning, Hayate leaned forward and paused a few centimeters from her nose. Blushing like crazy, Himeno asked the only thing that could be asked. "H-hayate? W-what are you doing?"

Leaning away he nodded to himself. "Just checking to make sure you're okay is all."

She sighed with relief or with disappointment, Himeno didn't even know which. For a few seconds there, she thought he was going to kiss her. Not that, that would be a bad thing or anything. Wait, was she actually hoping he would...that he would...actually...kiss her? Himeno blushed. And...couldn't Sasame hear her thoughts? She blushed bright crimson now.

Sasame's laughter rung throughout her mind. _"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You have my word."_

She smiled, her expression full of gratitude. _"Thank you Sasame."_ Himeno looked down when she felt a light tugging on her skirt.

"Himeno? Himeno?"Shin murmured looking up at her, his blue eyes anxious and impatient. She kneeled down next to him and rested an affectionate hand on his hat covered head.

"Yes Shin?" She spoke softly. Jumping up a few inches, he launched himself into her arms and laced his fingers together behind her neck. Surprised, she lost her balance and fell back. She smiled to herself and instinctively wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"I missed you Himeno." He whispered.

"I missed you too Shin."

"Himeno?" She looked up, still holding Shin tightly. Hajime and Mannen stood in front of her. Hajime looked longingly towards her arms and Mannen looked nervously at the floor, drawing patterns in the rubble with his toe. "Can we come too?" Hajime asked.

Letting go with one hand, she held it out for the both of them. "Of course. The more the merrier." With those words said, they ran to her and the young knights and the pretear shared a group hug.

"Well if it isn't a happy reunion for us all. Any more sweet moments and my mouth will be filled with cavities."

"Mother!" Kao shouted into the air. "Mother, stop this!"

Loosening her grip on the children, Himeo guided them behind her and stood protectively in front of them. Turning her head from side to side, she tried to locate Ireika's position. "I don't see her. Do you?" She asked the others. No one answered her, but she knew they were all looking as furiously as she was.

"Don't waste your time. I'll be found when I want to be found. And you Kao, I am displeased. _Very_ displeased. I expected more from you, but in the end, you turned out weak and useless. All of you are weak and useless." She hissed.

"Weak? I'll show you weak you ungrateful..."Miraku snarled untilSaraku silenced him with a hand over his mouth. He shot a disapproving glance at him and Miraku glared back.

"Yes young one. Weak. Pathetic. Pitiful. And nothing will ever change that."

"You're wrong!" Himeno shouted. "They're not weak! They are all strong, all of them! And you want to know why?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Because they fight together!"

"Oh?" Ireika laughed. "They might fight together, but you have overlooked what they have fought _for_. Unless you agree with those terms?" Himeno was silent. "I thought so. Why do you defend them? Why do you defend those who have strived to destroy the world as you know it?"

"I–I...because I believe everyone deserves a second chance! Everyone!" She cried, clenching her fist in anger."

Ireika laughed again. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." Himeno answered. The Disaster Knights stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head. She was actually defending them. Them!

"Let's see how brave you are without your friends to back you up!" Ireika called. Out of nowhere, multiple violet ribbons burst from every direction and wrapped around each knight. She whirled around to keep Mannen, Shin, and Hajime to help them, but they were torn away from her.

"No!" She shouted.

"Him–!" Hayate shouted before the ribbon snaked around his entire body, pinning his arms to his sides and covering his mouth. His muffled cries were heard through the fabric. He struggled against the bindings, but it was like trying to breathe under water; impossible and a waste of time.

"Hayate!" Himeno cried, reaching out for him, but the ribbon ripped him away from her and slammed him into a wall. She began running towards him, but a ribbon wrapping around her waist yanked her away right before she reached him. It swung her around in a circle a few times before loosening unexpectedly and flinging her up into the ceiling and crashing down to the floor.

"Nah-ah-ah." Ireika cooed.

"_Himeno!"_ Sasame cried.

Himeno pushed herself up off the ground groaning. "I'm okay, you don't have to worry." She reassured. "But I can't do anything if I can't see her."

"_Relax. We'll find her together."_

"How?"

"_Close your eyes and listen. Listen for her breath, the movement of her clothes, anything. Prick up your ears and just listen."_

Himeno raised both her hands to ears and listened. She could hear the heartbeats of both the Leafe Knights and the Disaster Knights. She could hear the rustle of the violet ribbons as they danced around her. She could hear...Ireika.

Snapping her eyes open, Himeno launched herself up into the air. "I've found you Ireika!" She cried into the air. Dodging left and right to avoid the ribbons she flew forward with a ferocious battle cry. Arms outstretched, her hands met with Ireika's shoulders and slammed the Queen of Disaster into the wall.

Before Ireika could counterattack, Himeno kicked off of the wall. She hovered a few feet away and watched as the woman slowly became visible. Himeno's gasped when she caught sight of her eyes. They resembled that of a snake's. Lilac slitted pupils with red where the white was supposed to be.

"_Her eyes! Look at her eyes!" _Himeno cried in her mind.

"_Himeno! Look out!" _Sasame warned. Two violet ribbons came flying out of nowhere and Himeno barely got away in time. A loud shredding sound was heard as the ribbons tore her sleeves into shreds. Small pieces of light purple, almost pink, fabric hung limply off her arms. She stared at them in horror.

"That was close!" She gasped.

"Not close enough!" Ireika snarled. She propelled herself off of the wall and slammed her crossed arms into Himeno's stomach sending her into a dive into the ground, landing harshly on her back. She heard Hayate call her name faintly in the background. He must have gotten free, or at least his mouth.

Before she could push herself up, Ireika landed right next to her and wrapped both her hands around her neck. Himeno could no longer breathe and she struggled, kicking and thrashing about widely, but her attempts were futile against Ireika's iron grip.

Grabbing Ireika's wrists, she tried to pry her hands away from her throat, but she wasn't phased at all. "L-let g-g-go!" She choked out.

"Himeno!" Hayate shouted again. Turning her head as far as she could, she found him fighting against his bonds to reach her. The ribbon around his mouth had indeed come loose.

"Hay-a-te." She gasped.

"I will kill you!" Ireika snarled, leaning on her arms to use her body weight as pressure. "And then I'll kill them." She jerked her head in the direction of the Knights.

"N-no!"

"_Himeno! You have to use the Sonic Arrow!" _Sasame exclaimed.

"_I can't very well breathe let alone shout an attack!" _She replied.

"_It's the only option we have! Trust me. Just let the power build within you, imagine yourself using the attack and I'll take care of the rest." _He reassured.

"O-okay." She murmured. Slowly, she lowered her hands and rested them at her sides. Relaxing, she closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing out as best as possible.

"You've finally given up." Ireika smirked. "Good choice."

"_Calm the storm of your mind Himeno." _He murmured and Himeno did so. She imagined herself using the arrow. Raising her hand to her lips and blowing hard between. She could see Ireika being blown away.

"_SONIC ARROW!" _Sasame and Himeno shouted in union. Before Ireika could blink, Himeno had blown her off with the sound attack. Using the violet ribbons as leverage, Ireika stopped her mad flight before she'd traveled more than a few feet.

Scowling at Himeno, she uttered a warning. "That was a bad move Miss Pretear. You've just sealed your fate!" And with an ear-splitting shriek, she directed all of the ribbons towards Himeno. Her arms and legs were pinned, unable to move, to the ground. She willed her limbs to move, but nothing happened.

"Nighty night." She smirked. Clenching her fists at her sides, a dark energy began to glow around them. When the power pulsed throughout her system, she let the energy go and threw it at the ground around Himeno. A circle with a radius of ten feet began to glow a fiery red around her.

A pull so strong emitted from the circle and pulled Himeno down so hard, she felt like her chest would cave in. She tried to call out, but she couldn't even whisper._ "I can't m-move!" _She cried.

"Himeno!" Hayate shouted again, but she didn't even notice for the ground below her had vanished and she fell into a abyss of multicolored light. She tried to catch herself on the edge of the hole, but it was too late and she fell with her arm outstretched. The pull, however, did let up as she fell. Instead it increased her speed and prevented her from flying out.

Hayate's eyes widened as he watched Himeno vanish from sight. Not a sound was heard from her and that scared him. He struggled against his bindings, his eyes narrowed in concentration. With his arms pinned to his sides and his hands behind his back, it wasn't an easy task.

Frustrated, his summoned his wind power and tore the ribbons into rags. He paused only to summon a wind dragon to free the others, including the Disaster Knights, before making a mad dash towards the place Himeno fell.

He'd taken no more than fifteen steps when his ankles were pinned together and he tumbled face first onto the floor. Looking back, he found another of those cursed ribbons wrapped around his legs. He followed it up and found Ireika holding the other end. She pulled on it gently and it began to drag him across the floor and up so he hung upside down at her mercy.

Before a word was even said, a black arrow tore through the fabric, releasing Hayate from her hold. Spinning in midair, he landed on his feet. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Kao, with the other Knights surrounding him, with a matching black bow in his hands, still raised. Already, another arrow was notched and ready to fire.

"We'll hold her off! You go get Himeno!" Kao called to him.

"Don't have to tell me twice," He muttered, nodding to them and turning on his heel, continuing his mad race towards the tunnel Himeno had fallen into.

"No!" Ireika called, flying after the Leafe Knight, but Go blocked her path.

"Yo, you're battle is with us." He smirked.

"Fine!" She hissed, lashing out at him, but he blocked with his fire shield.

"Uh, uh, uh. You'll have to do better than that." He teased, dodging another attack from her.

"You're right. I will." And she used her ribbons once more. They wrapped around his mid-section and squeezed. However, another one of Kao's arrows set the Fire Knight free.

Hayate was torn between helping his comrades and saving Himeno. Himeno's need was stronger however, so he reached the side in no time and without hesitation, dove right in.

The tug on him was immense and partly painful. He couldn't have flown even if he had wanted to. Using as much of his wind power as the constant pull would allow, he increased his speed to reach Himeno. No sound emitted from her throat and he assumed that she was unable to talk. He opened his own mouth to call for her, but nothing came out.

However, she had spotted him and was reaching out for him, a relieved look taking over her features. He reached for her, tried to grasp her hand, but he was too far. He tried again, and on the third time, his brushed her fingertips. Scowling in determination, he closed in a few inches and tried for the fourth time. He caught her wrist and she caught his.

As soon as their hands met, the pull on them suddenly disappeared. A wave of leafe burst forth from their joined hands and began to grow, pushing against the multi-colored lights of the walls. Hayate pulled Himeno close, looking her directly in the eye.

"Hayate, you came for me. You came for us." Himeno murmured.

"I would never, nor will I ever turn my back on you."

"Thank you."

"_Himeno, the force that limited out power is gone. We can fly now."_

Hayate brought them to a stop and began to fly up and out, pulling Himeno along with us. "Come, the Knights need us."

Himeno nodded sharply. "Our friends need us." And together, they raced for the entrance to the tunnel to end the battle, once and for all.

_**-Dark Knight, False Light-**_

**I apologize for taking so long!** **My computer, in one word, crashed. Couldn't get online, then I couldn't even TYPE! It was a nightmare! We took it in to get fixed, which didn't work and then finally we just got cable which I am psyched for! Then, I had to retype the whole chapter, but it turned out better than the first version, so it's all good. Anywho, thank you so much for your reviews and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.** **As for your questions sportiegrl, you'll just have to wait to find out, or I'll answer them when my stories over. Thanks again!**


	15. together we stand

Hands clasped tightly, they launched themselves out of the tunnel. Once they'd left, the mouth of the hole closed behind them and became the cement floor once more. There were giant holes in the ceiling and walls and twice as much debris than before.

The Knights still fought against the Queen and they were losing. Cuts and scrapes covered their faces and hands. Their clothes were slashed and torn, some even missing parts of their sleeves. How could fourteen knights be losing to one woman?

When Mannen was sent flying through the air, Hayate leapt forward and caught the younger knight in his arms. "Mannen? What's going on here?" Hayate demanded.

Scowling in frustration, Mannen wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "We're getting our butts kicked that's what!" He snapped, pushing himself out of Hayate's hold. Turning his head, he shot Himeno a cocky grin. "But that won't last long will it Himeno? No one can match the power of the Pretear!"

Nodding sharply, Himeno agreed. "Right! Let's finish this!" She exclaimed, rising her hand and clenching it. "This has to end!"

"So what's the plan?" Hayate asked. "Just charge in there and attack her like there's no tomorrow?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Hayate clenched his fists tightly at his sides, his hands were surrounded by swirling wind and his eyes were narrowed in determination. The right corner of his mouth was turned up in a dangerous smirk. "Sounds good to me. Let's finish this!" And without another word, he kicked off of the ground and into the air.

Glancing at each other, Himeno and Mannen nodded before following him seconds later. Hayate dove straight into the heart of the battle without a moment's hesitation. Crossing his arms in an 'x' shape he attacked Ireika from above only to have her look up and stop him with a barrier. Grunting in pain, he fought through it.

Ireika frowned. "You bore me with your useless attempts to reach me." With a simple flick of her wrist, the barrier vanished and Hayate came flying down. Without missing a beat, she leaned to the left, and caught the collar of his shirt when he went flying past. Wrenching it tight, she tossed him lazily to the right where he crashed down into the ground. "Who's next?" She smiled dangerously, looking around. "Who else wants to suffer?"

The small group of Shin, Shawnru, Garu, and Go flew forward next. Combining their powers, Shin and Shawnru summoned a wave of thick, lush vines and sent them forward, surrounded by blasts of flame from Go and Garu. They curled around the vines, but didn't make contact.

Ireika turned her body slowly to face it. "Pathetic." She murmured. Not giving an inch, she watched as it flew forward at a tremendous speed. When it was no more than a foot away from her, she raised her hand and it came to a sudden halt. Jerking her head in their direction, she made the vines twist around and sent them towards the Knights. They barely dodged it in time.

Himeno watched horrified as Knight after Knight tried to stop her, but failed miserably. When Hajime was sent crashing through slabs of the plaster walls, she forgot everything around her. "How dare you hurt my friends!" She screamed. Without warning, she threw herself onto the Disaster Queen, catching her wrists and holding them tight. Using all the strength she possessed, she dove straight to the ground.

"Let go you little bitch!" Ireika screeched, struggling against Himeno's hold. "You will all be destroyed!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Himeno replied. Neither of them noticed when they made contact with the ground. Instead, they continued to fight against each other, rolling around on the ground and ignoring when sharp pieces of debris cut into their backs. Tears gathered in Himeno's eyes, but not from the pain. "Ireika, you have to stop this! There is no point in this fight! Nothing good will come of it!" Himeno protested.

"Exactly!" Ireika agreed. "No good will come. None! And that's exactly what I want. I want to destroy it all!" Squeezing Himeno's wrists tightly, she kicked the Pretear over her head and off of her. "Say good by Miss Goody-Two-Shoes." Ireika hissed.

She pushed herself up onto her feet and glanced around. The Knights stood weakly on two feet across the room, bracing themselves for what would come next. Raising her hand above her head, Ireika gathered a large amount of dark energy in her palm. When it covered her entire hand, she let it go. A large wave burst forth from it, growing larger and larger like ripples on the surface of a small pond.

When it made contact with the Knights, it blew them back and knocked them out cold. Himeno screamed when it made contact with her, despite the shield that Sasame put up. She flinched when she heard his cries as well. All of a sudden, the Pretear's leafe left her body and she arched her back in pain.

Sasame appeared in a flash of lilac leafe and went flying backwards, grunting when he hit the ground.

"Sasame!" Himeno cried, spinning on her heal and running towards him. She dropped to her knees when she reached him. Leaning over, she rested her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently. "Sasame? Sasame? Wake up, say something. Please Sasame!" She chocked through her tears. He didn't move.

Himeno jerked her head around when she heard groaning. Hayate was pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, clutching what Himeno assumed was a slash in his stomach. Jumping to her feet, she ran over to help support him.

"Hayate? Hayate are you okay?" She asked urgently.

Nodding weakly, he answered. "I'll live. You have to get out of here Himeno. You must leave."

She shook her head rapidly from side to side. "I won't leave you to her! I can't!"

"Himeno...please...before..." Himeno silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere." She shushed him when he tried to protest. "I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." She said sternly. Hayate sighed and looked away in defeat.

"How touching." Ireika said bitterly. "A weak little princess with her even weaker knight." Himeno whirled her head around, her eyes narrowed in anger. Turning her attention back to Hayate, she lay him back against a large slab that had once been part of the wall, making sure he was comfortable. When he was situated, she pushed herself up to her feet slowly and turned to Irieka.

Looking at her with empty eyes, she held her hands out. "I'm defenseless Irieka. Come get me."

"With pleasure." The queen said smirking. Waving her hand, she brought her violet ribbons back and directed them towards Himeno. "Take her down." She commanded. Himeno watched as they came flying towards her. She didn't resist, nor fight, when they wrapped around her wrists and ankles, yanking her up and off the ground.

She didn't even flinch when they began to squeeze, cutting off her circulation. Her fingertips began to tingle uncomfortably, as if small needles where being pricked into her skin.

"Finish her." Ireika ordered. Curling around her like snakes, the ribbons wrapped themselves around her figure. They completely covered her legs and pinned them together, but they went beyond that. They inched up slowly, wrapping around her torso and bringing her arms forcefully to her sides. Even when they reached her neck, Himeno refused to struggle against them.

Ireika smirked. "Good girl. You've finally realized that fighting is futile. You're not as dense as I though you were." Himeno said nothing. "And now, dear princess, prepare to die, but let me warn you, it will be a slow death. I want to see you suffer!"

Still, Himeno remained silent. Inch by agonizing inch, the ribbons wrapped around her, hovering three inches away from her body in large loops. Then they tightened, suffocating her after Ireika snapped her fingers. Himeno remained motionless, slowed her breathing to keep calm. She closed her eyes and thought. She thought of her family and how she loved them, she thought of the leafe knights and how much they meant to her, she thought of the disaster knights and who they could become, she thought of her friends, of all things good that she cared for, but lastly, she thought of Hayate and how much she cared for him, how much she loved him.

_Love? _She thought. _I love Hayate? _Unconsciously, her lips curved up into a gentle smile. She focused everything on those feelings, on those people she cared for. Leafe burned bright in her heart and spread out through her body. It spread through her legs, her arms, to her fingers and her toes. It felt like warm water was being poured over her skin, and it felt nice, but the leafe didn't stop there. It grew and grew, spreading not only through her body, but around it as well.

The violet ribbons burst in a blast of leafe and fell to the floor in tiny shreds. The White Pretear emerged. Himeno took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Irieka, her eyes full of sympathy.

"The White Pretear," Ireika breathed, "but—how?"

Himeno turned away from Ireika and drifted down to Hayate. She held her hands out over him, palms down.

"H-Himeno." He chocked, trying to push himself away from the support of the wall, to sit on his own.

"Shh," she murmured, "relax, and I'll help you." Leafe poured from her hands in soft waves and showered the Wind Knight in its gentle touch.

Hayate sighed, contempt while the leafe was absorbed into his body. His strength returned and when he felt strong enough, he immediately pushed himself up onto his feet. Then, without warning, her grabbed her shoulders and yanked her into a warm embrace. One arm went around her waist, his other hand resting on the back of her head to keep her there.

"Don't scare me like that again." He murmured into her hair.

She nodded against his chest. "Okay, but right now we need to help the others."

Hayate let go of her reluctantly. He nodded. "I'll keep her busy." He said, jerking his head in the direction of a very shocked Queen of Disaster.

"Thank you. Hayate." Himeno smiled. She turned and moved to Sasame to revive him and Hayate turned the other way, standing in between her and Ireika. He held himself tall in a defense position. He clenched his fists at his sides, clenched his teeth and waited for her to make the first move.

She stood there in utter silence, a shocked expression still plainly on her face. She stood like that for what felt like an eternity, but when Himeno knelt to heal Kao's wounds, she snapped out of it. "Damn you all to hell!" She screeched, launching her ribbons at Hayate.

He was ready. His reflexes were quick when he threw up his arm and created a wind shield. The force of her attack caused him to slide back a few inches, but he kept his shield up and pushed the ribbons back. "You won't hurt anyone!" Hayate shouted. "Not while I have anything to say about it!"

"Then I'll just have to silence you then." Ireika said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Reaching up, she pulled a metal hair piece from her hair which immediately transformed into a violet-bladed sword.

Hayate's eyes narrowed. "You're welcome to try." He whispered. Dropping his shield, he summoned the Wind Sword and held it at the ready. He didn't have to wait long before Ireika charged him and he parried it and pushed her back, only to attack himself. She deflected it with a simple flick of her wrist, nearly knocking the sword out of his hands, but he held tight.

"You're better than I thought." She told him as she leapt forward, their blades locking at the hilt as both tried to push the other into submission.

"I do what I can." Hayate grunted. He jumped back, releasing them both before trying a slash at her stomach. She barely dodged it in time.

"Cheap shot." She hissed, raising her sword up to bring it down on his shoulder.

Hayate brought his sword up horizontally, holding the hilt with both hands. He smirked. "It's not like I attacked you from behind."

She smirked back. "Good idea." She disappeared from view and Hayate stumbled forward a few steps when her weight disappeared with her. He stood stalk still slowly scanning the area. First the left, then the right. He heard metal slashing through hair, felt a light breeze drift towards him and he teleported out of the way. He reappeared up in the air, looking down at her.

"Care to try again?" He asked.

She growled and launched up into the air and swung her sword at his neck. Hayate ducked, twirled the sword in his hand into a more firm grip and swiped it towards her. She dodged to the right, but not before his blade grazed her upper arm, drawing blood.

Not a sound passed through her lips as she slowly glanced down at it. She glared at the wind knight out of the corner of her eye. "You've made your last move." She snarled.

Hayate didn't have time to even blink before she summoned a wave of evil energy around her sword. She gave it a mighty swing and sent the power flying towards him, sending him crashing to the floor. She gave a furious battle cry before diving down, her sword aimed at Hayate's heart. Out of nowhere, a protective dome of leafe formed around him and when Ireika's sword met with it, it shattered immediately. Ireika flew back and slowly turned her gaze upwards.

Himeno floated there, her hand held out towards the dome of leafe which slowly faded when she lowered her arm. She looked down at Hayate. "Join the others!" She called out. He nodded, picked himself up and ran over to them. Himeno followed him with her gaze before turning it onto the seething queen of disaster.

"Do you still want your battle? Do you still want all of the leafe? Well, I'll give them to you. All you have to do, is come and get it." Himeno told her.

"Himeno are you crazy!" Kao shouted up to her, hands cupped around his mouth. "That's the last thing you should be doing!"

Go rested a hand on his shoulder. "Trust her, she knows what she's doing."

Kao glanced back at him. "Trust?"

"Yeah, trust. It's what friends do." Mannen told him, crossing his arms and smirking up at him.

"Friends? Just because we're fighting with you now, doesn't make us friends." Garu snapped. "We have a common enemy, end of story."

"You mean...we're not friends?" Shin sniffled.

Garu glanced down at him and his eyes widened when he caught sight of fat tears welling up in the young knight's eyes. "I-I...well...you see...uh."

"Now look what you did!" Miraku taunted. "You made him cry!"

"What's it to you, you little punk." Garu hissed back, but his guilty expression didn't go unnoticed.

Kao ignored them all. _Friends... _he thought._ Befriending them wasn't part of the plan. I've betrayed my mother. I've caused the others to betray her along with me. What have I done?_

'_Relax my son. All will turn out right._'

_I hope your right. _Kao glanced over to Hayate. "Are you worried?" He asked.

Hayate turned slowly to look at him. "Is there a reason for me not to be?"

"Me too..." Kao turned to watch Himeno. "For both of them." He added quietly to himself.

"Gladly!" Ireika snarled. She dove forward to attack and was met by a wave of leafe. She absorbed it all into her body and continued at the same mad pace towards the White Pretear.

Himeno looked at her, her bright eyes glowing with sympathy. That sympathy only made Ireika's anger grow. No one pitied her, she wouldn't let them!

Himeno slowly closed her eyes, opening them again just as slowly. "You leave me...no choice." With those words said, she flew back and landed in front of the knights. "Together, we can bring an end to this madness. But all of us have to work together." She glanced back over her shoulder, making eye contact with every Disaster Knight. "All of us."

"You won't hurt my mother." Kao said. It was neither a warning or a question.

Himeno offered him a small smile. "No."

Kao turned to the others. "It's up to you. We've been fighting all our lives for something I know none of you truly wanted nor believed in. We can put an end to it now, stop it without anymore suffering." He said. When he caught sight of Garu's scowling face he continued. "I know all of us would rather find our own solution, but what other choice do we have?"

Garu closed his mouth and looked at the other way. Kao looked towards the others. Miraku gave a thumbs up, Haraku and Saraku both nodded, Hajiru gave a bright smile, Shanru looked up to him hopefully. Such a young kid deserved better.

Kao turned to face the others. "We'll do it."

"Traitors! I should never have trusted any of you!" Ireik snarled from above.

Kao unnoticeably flinched. He loved his mother and he always would. He was doing what he thought was best, not only for his Disaster Knights; his brothers, not only for the Leafe Knights and Himeno who had befriended him, but for his mother as well. "Let's get this over and done with." He hissed irritably.

Himeno nodded. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and stood there. The Leafe Knights formed a half-circle around her, their backs to her. Kao jerked his head in their direction and the Disaster Knights followed suit, taking the spaces in-between the Leafe Knights which had been left for them.

When Kao took his place between Hayate and Sasame, colored energy gathered around them all. Hayate and Haraku glowed a dark navy blue, Sasame and Saraku lilac, Go and Garu a fiery red, Kei and Kiru a golden yellow, Mannen and Miraku icy blue-green, Hajime and Hajiru a shimmering sky blue, Shin and Shanru emerald green, and Kao a black light.

Himeno breathed deep as if welcoming some unknown warmth that the light emitted. She herself glowed a pure white, the color of snow. She floated up off the ground, holding her hands out in front of her. A beam of light from every knight flew up with her and gathered into a glowing ball of warm power in her hands. She cradled it there for a few seconds.

"This saga of chaos has come to a close and a new start will begin for you Ireika. Let go of your hatred and you will at last achieve the peace you have hunted for." Himeno murmured. Her words drifted through the air to Ireika who was paralyzed with shock.

Spreading her hands out, the light floated up and began to pulse, growing brighter, growing larger. Soon it engulfed Himeno and the Knights, but it didn't stop there. It kept growing until it reached Irieka.

She opened her mouth to scream her anger, but not a sound passed through her lips. It surrounded her in a warm embrace purifying her cold rage and replacing it with a warm feeling of peace. "It's...over. Just like that and it's over..." A small tear fell, leaving a small wet track down her cheek. "Finally."

Himeno smiled as the light slowly vanished, revealing a younger, kinder looking Ireika. Her dress had transformed into a simple flowing dress of white.

As one, both Himeno and Ireika slowly drifted down to the ground, their gazes locked together. When Himeno's feet touched the ground, her knees buckled and she fell forward. Hayate was there in the blink of an eye to catch her.

"Himeno!" Mannen, Hajime, and Shin called concerned.

"Himeno are you okay?" Sasame asked.

"It's nothing major is it?" Go voiced.

"You'll be all right?" Kei said.

Himeno looked up into Hayate's worried eyes and then at the others. She gave them a small smile. "I'm okay. Just a little tired as all."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Hayate murmured.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

"Himeno?" Ireika called out. She began to walk over slowly.

_**-Dark Knight False Light-**_

**I'm so sorry! It's been four months and there are no excuses, so I made this one a little bit longer. Sorry to stop it here, but it seemed a good place to end the chapter. Since it's winter break, I promise I'll get out the next chapter SUPER soon. Hope you forgive and hope you liked it! See you next time! Oh, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	16. Sacrifice? and Satisfaction

"Himeno?" Ireika called out. She began to walk over slowly.

Immediately, the Leafe Knights, minus Hayate, formed a protective circle around her. Ireika stopped.

"I mean no harm." She said softly, barely above a whisper. So quiet in fact, that even Sasame doubted she'd said anything.

Himeno stood and pushed them aside gently so she could walk through them. When they all cast her confused and doubtful looks, she offered them a confident smile. "It's okay." She told them. "She's not a threat anymore."

Hayate stayed with her though and kept a protective hand on her shoulder. When she gave him a questioning look and opened her mouth to speak, he beat her to it.

"She may not be a threat anymore, but I'm not willing to test that theory. I'm not taking any chances." Hayate told her firmly, but in a caring way. He gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "No chances." He repeated. She nodded in understanding.

Ireika walked forward, keeping herself from making any eye contact. A simple gesture to show she wasn't making any challenges towards anyone. She stopped before Himeno and slowly looked up. Lavender eyes met with pink in a locked gaze. Slowly a gentle, but small, smile grew on Ireika's lips. "Thank you." She murmured. "You have freed me from my curse of hate and revenge."

Himeno shook her head. "There's no need to thank me."

"No," Ireika said calmly, "there is a need to thank you, a great need," she insisted. "Thank you." Hesitantly, she held her hand out as if to shake Himeno's hand. With a happy grin, Himeno took her hand and shook it in a friendly gesture before she tugged the older girl towards her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Practically everyone's eyebrows shot up to their hairlines in surprised stares. The Disaster Knights half expected Ireika to shove Himeno to the ground, but shockingly she stood, dumbfounded, in Himeno's hold.

With an embarrassed giggle, Himeno let go. "Sorry. I suppose I got caught up in the moment. I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable."

Ireika managed a smile small. "No, you didn't." With a nod to both Himeno and Hayate, she moved past them through the other knights. She'd stop for a couple of seconds to stand before each one, even the Leafe Knights, to murmur an apology and a thank you. She even bent down to the younger ones' level to speak with them eye to eye. She was truly a changed person.

Finally, she stopped before Kao. "M-Mother, I'm sorr–" he was silenced when she placed a finger on his lips and shook her head with a warm smile.

"Don't apologize Kao," she told him gently but firmly while lowering her hand, "I understand why you did what you did. And to be honest, I'm glad that you did it. I'm very proud of you because now, you've discovered where you belong," she took a moment to glance at Himeno and her knights, "with the Pretear and the Leafe Knights."

Kao too looked at them all, but he also looked at the Disaster Knights as well. He'd practically grown up with them and hearing his mother tell him he belonged with the others was a little more than difficult to accept. After all, he didn't want them to feel like he was turning his back on them. Hell, _he_ didn't want to feel like he was turning his back on them.

When he turned back to his mother she said nothing, but the look in her eyes told him she understood the mixed emotions he was feeling. Reaching up, she brushed his bangs from his lilac colored eyes. A motherly gesture that had Kao feeling like he was a six-year-old boy. "It will all be okay," she assured him, "you'll be fine. You'll be happy."

"But," he began doubtfully, "how can you know that?"

She smiled a big smile, "Because I'm your mother. I just do."

"_Irieka." _

Everyone turned towards the deep voice that echoed throughout the entire building. A black-colored light appeared a few yards off. Even though it was black, it still managed to give off a light, diminishing some of the shadows that lurked in the corners of the destruction. As the light grew, a figure began to take shape. A few minutes later and the shape of a person was distinguishable.

As the light faded away, the features of Kao's father became obvious. His shoulder length silvery white hair fluttered as it settled along with his clothes. The clothes he wore were the mirror image of Kao's. Kaosuke offered them all a half-smile.

"_I knew that one day this fight would be finished," _he said to them, _"my only regret was that I couldn't help finish it and for that I am truly sorry."_

To say that everyone, in the room was speechless and dumbstruck would be an understatement.

"Mother..." Kao whispered in disbelief, "that's..."

Irieka grinned at him. "Your father. I know," glancing back over her shoulder, she smiled a loving smile at Kaosuke, "he's come for me, for us."

"Come for you? What do you mean?"

"_Don't worry. Everything has turned out just as it should have turned out," _Kaosuke assured him. Holding a hand out to Irieka, he spoke one word. One word full of warmth and kindness. _"Come."_

Irieka turned and looked up at Kao. "My time here is spent. I must go."

Kao's eyes were pained; confused. "But," the only word he managed to say was twisted with dread.

Irieka shushed him with a finger on his lips again. "Don't fret for I won't be completely gone. Just as your father has watched over you, so will I. You won't be alone anymore. I promise." Standing on tiptoe, she wrapped her arms around him in the first hug he'd ever received from her. And it would be the last. Immediately his arms went around her to return the embrace. "I promise," she murmured into his ear.

Slowly, she let go of him, and reluctantly he too, let go of her. Looking away from him, Irieka made eye contact with Himeno. "You'll look after him for me won't you? All of you?" She asked while momentarily meeting the gaze of the seven knights.

Himeno nodded with a smile. "Of course we will. That is, if he'll let us."

"Thank you," Irieka said quietly. "Haraku, Saraku, Garu, Kiru, Miraku, Hajiru, Shanru, let's go."

One by one, the Disaster Knights broke apart from the Leafe Knights and approached Irieka. One by one, they all said their last, individual, farewells with Kao.

Moving away from him, they retreated to stand beside Ireika and make a semi-circle around her. In unison, they all looked back at him. Their silence said more than any heart-felt words ever could.

Ireika turned and walked towards Kaosuke who still held his hand out to her. The Disaster Knights followed behind her. When she reached him, she placed her hand in his and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. The older knights stood on either side of the couple and the younger three stood in front of them.

"We'll be watching over you." Ireika said again.

"_All of you." _Kaosuke continued. The knights all smiled slightly in agreement.

Once those words were spoken, they were all surrounded in a wave of leafe and began to vanish; their bodies becoming transparent as the seconds went by. As the knights' bodies vanished a small stream of leafe from each flew towards their leafe knight counterparts.

"_We are not dead, for we live on in nature." _All of their voices were blended together as one.

"_You'll feel us in the movement of wind."_

"_You'll hear us in the melodies of sound."_

"_You'll see us in the warmth of fire."_

"_You'll sense us in the brilliance of light."_

"_You'll know our presence in the reflection of ice."_

"_You'll find us in the flowing currents of water."_

"_You'll discover our exsitence in the sweetness of plants."_

Now, only Kao's parents were left visible. Together, in each others arms, they gazed upon Kao with affectionate expressions. _"We are very proud of Kao and we always will be. Live your new life to it's fullest and remember that your mother and I both love you." _And with that, they too vanished in a wave of leafe.

Kao was motionless as he stared at the spot he had seen his companions and his parents vanish. He couldn't believe it. His family had vanished before his very. His mother, his father, his loyal companions who had followed him (reluctantly, but had still followed him) into a battle against his mother. _My brothers. _

Kao jumped when a small hand slid into his larger one and gave it a gentle squeeze. Glancing down, Shin looked back up him, a smile slowly growing on his face. He didn't say a word, but the look in his eyes said enough. 'They were all there for him...if he wanted their support.'

Seconds passed, but it could have been minutes or even hours. The silence that had settled over them all was almost defeaning, but it didn't last long before it was shattered as the walls and ceiling started to give out. Metal support beams groaned in protest as the floors above began to collapse, adding weight to the beams that they couldn't support. Dust and chunks of cement started to fall like rain around them, bouncing off the ground like hail as they hit.

"The building's caving in!" Mannen shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Hajime cried.

He didn't have to tell them twice. Everyone broke out into a run and made a mad dash for the way out, Kao and Shin bringing up the rear.

Kao tightened his hold on Shin's hand to keep them from getting separated. All around them, the building was falling apart. Sometimes, they had to slide to abrupt stops, stifle out of the way, jump to the left or right (and even over the debris) to escape being buried alive.

"There's the exit!" Himeno shouted over all the noise.

"The ceiling is about to give out!" Sasasme called.

"Then get a move on it before we're smashed to smithereens!" Go called back.

Kao increased his speed, scooping Shin up into his arms as he did so. His eyes never left the roof, and as he got closer to the exit he realized he wouldn't make it outside before it fell on top of them.

"Hayate!" He practically screamed. "Catch!" Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion from that point on. Hayate spun around just as he reached the outside. Kao repositioned Shin in his hold and threw him into Hayate's waiting arms just as the ceiling came crashing down on top of him.

"Kao!" Shin cried. A cloud of dust and debris erupted from the destroyed building and slowly started to clear. Everyone stared with horrified expressions at the rubble. The scene that had taken place moments before replayed over and over in their minds.

"Kao!" Shin cried again. Fat tears welled up in his blue eyes and he turned and wrapped his arms in a death grip around Hayate's neck. Hayate let him.

"He's not..." Himeno whispered, "...he can't. Not after everything that's happened." Mannen and Hajime wandered over and hugged her around the waist trying to stifle their quiet sobs. She bent down to their level and hugged them back, squeezing her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

"I...I can't believe he did that," Kei breathed, "I can't believe..."

"He...he..." Go stumbled over his words as they caught in his throat, "he...saved Shin." He finished stupidly.

Finally, the last traces of the cloud of dirt vanished and the destruction before them was as clear as day.

Hesitantly, Sasame approached the remains of the abandoned building and started to shift through it. He paused in his work. Turning around to face the others, he held up the tattered remains of Kao's black overcoat. "This is all that I could find."

"That's it?" Hayate spoke. Sasame nodded. "Not even his body?" Sasame shook his head.

"Then, it's possible he escaped it, right?" Kei asked the question that everyone was thinking.

Sasame stood, coat in hand. "It's possible. Highly unlikely, but still possible."

"There's a chance that Kao is alive?" Mannen asked. Shin and Hajime looked up at the older knights and Himeno for answers.

Himeno straightened and studied at the place Sasame had found Kao's coat; where Kao's body would have been. Slowly, her lips started to turn upwards in a small, sad, smile. "I don't think he's dead," she said.

"Himeno? Do you really mean that?" Shin asked quietly.

Himeno nodded firmly.

A relieved silence settled upon them all. Although no one could completely forget about their doubts. There was a chance he was alive, yes, but it was very unlikely. Still, they held onto their hopes of his survival.

"Well, if he's alive, he's not here. And there's no point in standing around here all night," Hayate said, "we should head home."

Before everyone turned to follow Hayate's suggestion, there was a flash of multi-colored light and everyone was wearing their normal clothes.

Sasame folded the black overcoat he still held in his hands neatly. Kneeling down on one knee, brushed away the debris to clear a clean spot for the coat. Gently, he set the folded bundle down in the spot he had cleared, straightened, and retreated backwards towards the others.

Hayate handed Shin over to Go and hung back as everyone started walking down the sidewalk towards home. Glancing in the opposite direction everyone was headed he focused in on Kao's jacket. He bowed his head in a single respectful nod.

"Thanks for your help," Hayate smirked, "even if it was you who caused all the trouble in the first place...Dark Boy."

"Hayate!" Himeno called, "what are you doing over there? Aren't you coming!"

Hayate looked back over his shoulder at her and nodded. Turning to leave, he paused and looked back the other way once more as if searching for the Knight of Darkness. After a second of hesitation, he turned and covered the distance between himself and Himeno.

Reaching her, he held his arm out towards the girl and looked the other way, refusing to meet her gaze. Himeno stared at his arm in confusion before she smiled a bitter-sweet smile and wrapped her arms around his, holding him close.

* * *

The entire Awayuki family was waiting in the living room for Himeno and everyone else to come home. Kaoru paced in front of the window. Mawata was reading a book, but she hadn't changed the page in nearly an hour. Mayune sat with her head propped up on her hand and was folding and unfolding her feathered fan. Natsue watched Kaoru pace back and forth. Takako sat quietly next to Mawata, fiddling with the fabric of her purple skirt. 

"We're back!"

All four perked up at the sound of Himeno's voice as it carried throughout the entire mansion. Himeno led the seven knights into the living room and immediately, she was bombarded with concerned questions.

After she'd finally convincedher familyshe was perfectly fine, they all turned their attention towards the knights who also convinced them that they too, were okay. Takako hugged Sasame tightly, nearly squeezing the breath out of him.

Himeno asked Mawata to help her put Mannen, Hajime, and Shin to bed as they were almost asleep on their feet, reassuring her father, mother, and sisters that she'd explain everything to them whenthey came back downstairs.

"So," Mawata began quietly, "Kao sacrificed himself to save Shin?" She pulled the covers up to Mannen's chin.

"Don't look so sad Mawata," Himeno smiled at her sister encouragingly, "he's not dead. I know he's not."

"He's just missing..." Mawata whispered.

Himeno's smile faltered slightly. She placed a comforting hand on Mawata's shoulder. "He's alive and that's what's important." Mawata nodded, still obviously upset. "He'll come back. He has friends here."

* * *

It took awhile to explain everything to the Awayuki family, but somehow, Himeno, Hayate, Sasame, Kei, and Go managed to do a pretty good job about it. It was well past mid-night by the time they finished and only then did everyone realize how tired they really were. Bidding their goodnights, everyone retreated to their bedrooms. 

"I'll walk you to your room," Hayate told Himeno.

"That's okay," she replied, "you're just as tired as everyone else."

Hayate didn't answer, but he continued to escort her through the hallway towards her bedroom.

"This is it,"she murmured when they reached her door. There was an awkward silence between them as Himeno stared at the floor and Hayate stuffed his hands in his pocket, studying the ceiling. "Well, good night." Himeno reached for the doorknob, but Hayate caught her wrist before she could grasp it. "Haya—?"

She was silenced when Hayate's lips covered her own in a tender kiss. Himeno froze in surprise, her eyes widening, but he continued to kiss her. His lips felt warm on her own, slightly chapped. But after the battle they fought, whose wouldn't be?

Himeno felt herself relax. Her eyes closed and she leaned into him and returned the kiss, but a second later, he pulled back. His blue eyes bore straight into her pink ones. His breath came in short, quiet gasps and his cheeks blushed faintly. "Good night Himeno."

Turning, he walked briskly down the hallway and vanished around the corner.

Himeno rose a hand to her lips and she traced them lightly. Her cheeks were blushing profusely, glowing a deep red no doubt, but she didn't care. Even his abrupt departure couldn't put a damper on the warm fuzzy feeling she was experiencing. So this is what being on Cloud 9 felt like.

Biting her lower lip and smiling at the same time, Himeno opened her door and closed it quickly behind her. Then, she ran and threw herself onto her bed with a happy sigh. She didn't bother changing into her pajama's as she rolled over to stare at her ceilings. Replaying the kiss in her mind, she couldn't help but giggle.

Today, despite how rough it had started, had turned out to be a very satisfying day.

**_-Dark Knight False Light-_**

**I know what you're thinking..."Finally an update!" or "It's about time" and "what happened to you promising to be quick?" orsomething along those lines. I'm sorry guys! Writers block struck and wouldn't leave. So tonight I sat myself in front of the computer and got into my creative mood and finished it! My first story to be completed! (besides one-shots that is) I hope you find this final chapter satisfactory. I've done my best and had a blast with this story. I'm very tempted to write an _epilogue_, (yay, EPILOGUE!) but only if you reviewers ask for it. Thanks you all, my precious reviewers! And thanks to those who read and didn't review. I hope you can review for this chapter seeing as it is (or may be) the last. THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU!**

**-galaxy guardian**


	17. epilogue: homecoming

**_Dedicated to: Dreamgirllogan and aubreysvampiregirl_**

"Mawata! Mawata!" Himeno called with a hand raised to cup her mouth, "Mawata where are you!"

Rounding the corner of the Awayuki mansion Himeno spotted Hayate, dressed in his blue jumper, working in the garden. She couldn't help, but to blush. Two weeks ago he'd kissed her good night. And she still couldn't get over it. Smiling brightly, Himeno jogged over to him. "Hayateeeee!" She drawled playfully.

Straightening and pushing his bangs back from his ocean blue eyes with the back of his hand, Hayate answered her, "what do you want Tulip Head?"

Himeno opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind before noticing the teasing look in his eyes and the playful smirk on his lips. She smiled at him again. "Have you seen Mawata?"

"Yeah, said something about taking Mannen, Hajime, and Shin to play ball or something. Why do you want to know?"

Himeno shrugged. "No reason really. I was just worried is all. She's been a bit down ever since Kao...well..." she left it hanging.

Hayate nodded in understanding. Kneeling down, he ripped the sack of plant fertilizer open and started to fertilize the garden.

Himeno shook her head. "No, no, no, not like that."

"If you're so smart, why don't you do it?" snapped Hayate.

"Fine," Himeno sniffed, pushing her sleeves well above her elbows, "I will." Taking the sac in both hands, she hefted it over her shoulder and tipped it so that the mixed powder fell out at an even rate and walked down the pathway. For the third time in five minutes, a bright smile erupted on her face. "Here you go! Grow up to be big and strong!" She told the plants happily.

Smiling to himself, Hayate took the other bag and threw it over his shoulder just as Himeno had and followed her down the garden path, doing as she did and watching her the entire time. After this...he was taking her to lunch.

**_-D.K.F.L-_**

"Mawata!" Shin called happily, "catch!"

Smiling in reply, Mawata caught the ball before tossing it to Hajime, who tossed it to Mannen, who then tossed it to Shin. Tipi sat perched on Shin's head, buried in his blond tresses and chirping enthusiastically.

"I'm going to sit down for awhile, okay guys?" Mawata said after passing the ball onto the young water knight.

"Okay!" The chimed happily. Mannen moved over to make the distance between them even as Mawata retreated from the game and sat on the edge of the fountain they were playing near. She watched them with a small smile, glad to be able to forget a certain someone, if even for a little while.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there watching them when something caught her attention. She didn't know what it was and she didn't know why, but it caused her to turn her head. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, Mawata stood up from her seat.

"You guys stay here," she called to the children, "I'll be right back." Walking, almost running, she made her way to the gazebo. Whatever had caught her attention was there...she was sure of it.

Her footsteps slapped against the paved floor of the gazebo when she stepped off of the grass. Turning every which way, Mawata saw nothing, heard nothing. Now she was more confused then ever. Turning to leave, she scolded herself for letting her imagination run away with her. Just as she stepped onto the lawn once more, a multi-colored light appeared behind her and a magical sound (she didn't know any other way to describe it) stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Watching you walk away was hardly the welcome that I had in mind."

Mawata's breath caught in her throat, her heart skipped a beat, her eyes widened, her lips parted in a silent surprised gasp. Spinning on her heel to face the person who had spoken behind her, her body repeated her previous actions. Her breath caught, heart skipped, eyes widened, lips parted. "K-Kao!"

"Who else?" He said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

Mawata's surprised expression morphed into one of pure anger. Stomping up to him, she slapped him across the face. "How dare you! How DARE you disappear without a word and then come back two weeks later acting like nothing's happened! We've all been worried sick about you!"

It was Kao's turn to be surprised. Lifting a hand to cover his stinging cheek, he looked at the girl like she'd sprouted antlers...or something along those lines. "Well I'm sorry! I needed time to myself to think things over! Maybe I should just leave?"

Anger melted away from Mawata's features and turned into complete terror. "No!"

Lowering his hand, Kao smiled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't leave again."

Mawata sighed in relief. A moment of silence passed before the question nagging in her mind refused to be ignored for a second longer. "Where...where were you all this time?"

"Leafenia." He answered simply.

"Leafe...but Hayate and everyone else looked there!" Mawata pointed out.

Kao shrugged. "I wasn't ready to be found yet. But I'm here now."

Mawata smiled. "Yes, you're here now. Everyone will be so thrilled and relieved to have you back."

Kao gave her a doubtful look.

She smiled reassuringly. "Trust me. They've been on edge ever since that day."

"I do."

"You do what?"

"I do trust you."

Mawata blushed. "Oh...um...that's so sweet. That was one of the nicest thing–" She was silenced by Kao's lips covering hers.

Just as soon as it had happened it was over. "Stop talking...you're ruining the moment." Kao said casually. Shoving one hand into his pants pocket and taking hers in the other, he lead her across the yard to where Mannen and the other children still played.

Mannen was the first one to spot him and his reward was getting a ball in the stomach. Groaning and clutching the ball to his stomach, he straightened from his hunched over position. "K-Kao!" He stuttered because of his lack of breath, "that you?"

"Obviously," Kao said teasingly. Shin was the first one to act. Breaking into a run, he ran towards the Knight of Darkness as fast as his legs would carry him. Launching himself at the older boy, Shin pinned himself to Kao's legs.

"I'm sorry!" Shin said on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

With a knowing smile, Kao kneeled so Shin and him were eye to eye. Placing a hand on the young knight's shoulder as his head was occupied. "There's nothing to apologize for." He told him gently.

After wiping his tears away and sniffling a few times, Shin nodded and smiled. That's when Hajime and Mannen decided to attack.

"You're back!" That was Hajime.

"Where HAVE you BEEN!"

"We were so worried!"

"Hayate is SO gonna kill you! Vanishing without a word like that!"

Kao stood. "I'll answer everything later. I'd rather not have to repeat everything a million times."

"We're so happy you've finally come back," Mawata murmured. She blushed a little. This was the first time she'd spoken since Kao had...silenced her.

Kao shook his head. "I haven't come back."

"What do you mean 'haven't come back'?" Mannen demanded. Shin and Hajime nodded, backing him up.

Kao smirked. "I've come home."

**_-Dark Knight False Light- (The End)_**

**It's over for real this time guys. Thanks for reading! Please review...it'll take two seconds you know**


End file.
